A Story That Starts and Ends Here
by Wendy402
Summary: 4 years in Gakuen Alice and 2 siblings suddenly transfer here. Ruining Mikan and Natsume's relationship, will they get what they want or will Mikan and Natsume's heart always stay together?
1. The Beginning

Sorry this is really short. This is the first story I have ever written on Fanfiction. I think the second chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

Mikan Sakura Yukihira 14 years old. Has the Nullification Alice. Studies in Gakuen Alice and is extremely warm hearted with big smiles everyday. Has brunette hair with slight curls on the bottom and likes to tie them into pigtails. She has beautiful hazel eyes. This morning she was late to school and while she was rushing accidentally ran into a girl. Being Mikan, she will apologize until she feels satisfied, which will make her extremely late for class.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Mikan. You don't have to apologize so many times. I'm perfectly fine, see?" a 14 year old girl with smooth turquoise hair a.k.a the girl Mikan knocked over, answered.

Mikan lifted her up and bowed to apologize again until she finally realized that she still needed to go to her classes. She rushed to her class like the wind.

"Z+y=..."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mikan shouted as she opened her class door.

* * *

Narumi L. Anju 29 years old. Has the Pheromone Alice. Mikan's home room teacher. He has blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and often wears exaggerated clothes like clothes in many different colors and with many laces. He sometimes tie his hair up into a ponytail which surprisingly looks good on him. He has purple eyes and he is a very happy and cheerful teacher and tries his best to make the school enjoyable for students.

* * *

"Mikan your late again." Narumi sensei said to her with his hand lifted with chalk to write but he was concentrating on her.

"Sensei I'm sorry..." Mikan said with her head down. She was ashamed that she was always late. Literally everyday.

*Sigh* "It's all right Mikan. Please go to your seat and remember to be on time tomorrow." Narumi said to her with kind eyes and a warm smile. Mikan lifted her head and suddenly she felt better looking at Narumi sensei's warm smile. She walked to the very back of the room and sat on her seat. She looked at her right and greeted her friends (well she considered them her friends at least.)

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga 14 years old. Has the Fire Alice. He was a cold and annoying (from Mikan's perspective) person. Now he is slight bit warmer and his eyes don't look as wild. Sadly, he is still considered annoying from Mikan, apparently his partner. He has short, raven hair and crimson red eyes. He has a little sister, Aoi Hyuuga and literally all the girls in the school is his fan. He often ditches class and is cold towards most people except for Ruka (his best friend) and Mikan.

Ruka Nogi 13 years old. He has the Animal Pheromone Alice. He is very friendly and gentle but often acts cold because Natsume (his best friend) is feeling sad beyond words so he wants to share part of Natsume's burden. After meeting Mikan however, he lost his cold façade. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He has many fans like Natsume. He has a pet rabbit (or if you prefer, bunny) that he always carry around.

* * *

"Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" Mikan said cheerfully. Natsume was sitting next to Mikan with a manga covering his face indicating he's sleeping and/or do not disturb. Ruka was next to Natsume petting his bunny.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Ruka greeted with a small smile on his face. He looked at Natsume. Seeing he has not budged, he lightly nudged him with his elbow indicating he should say something. Natsume slowly lifted his hand to the manga lying on his face. He took the book down and looked and Mikan.

"Wow. Finally here huh polka dots?" Natsume said with a small smirk on his face. Mikan's face turned red with rage and poped up from her seat.

"Hey I just over slept a little! I'm not that late...and I am not polka dots! My name is Mikan, Mi-kan" Mikan pronounced her name hoping Natsume will call her by her name, but as usual, no such luck.

"Yeah whatever polka dots." That was Natsume's annoying answer like always. He then put his book back on his face and went completely silent.

"Mikan, is there something wrong?" Narumi sensei asked with a questioning look on his face. Mikan glared at Natsume's sleeping figure and turned to Narumi sensei.

"Nothing... I'm sorry for interrupting class, sensei." She plopped back down on her seat while Narumi sensei continued writing on the black board.

* * *

After school Mikan went to her friends.

"Hi, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsu, Nono, Anna, Yuu and Permy!" Mikan greeted them.

* * *

Hotaru Imai 14 year old. Has the Invention Alice. She has a triple-star ranking. She always put on an emotionless façade and is often cold to others. She is Mikan's best friend. She has short black hair and cold, purple eyes. She loves money and often blackmails people so she can get money. Two of her inventions are the most popular - the baka gun and the baka cannon. They are famous because she often uses them to hit those who are bothering her, such as Mikan. Mikan loves Hotaru and Hotaru does too but she never shows her feelings and is known as the Ice Queen.

Kokoroyomi, Koko for short is 11 years old. Has the Mind Reading Alice. He has the single-star ranking. He is a mischievous boy who loves making trouble and always has a smile on his face no matter what. He has spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes. He uses alice in everyday life since he doesn't need to listen to others because he already knows from reading their minds. No secrets can ever get away from him.

Kitsuneme, Kitsu for short is 12 years old. Has the Flying Alice. He has the single-star ranking. He often smiles and is using is alice constantly. He is always seen floating in the air. He has spiky blonde hair similar to Koko's. He always has fox like eyes so the eye color is unknown. He is friendly towards his friends and like to make trouble.

Nonoko Ogasawara, Nono for short is 12 years old. Has the Chemistry Alice. Has the single-star ranking. She is very kind and became one of Mikan's closest friends in a very short period. She has long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She likes to make weird things using her alice and often adds her potions into Anna's food. She is close friends with Mikan, Hotaru and Anna.

Anna Umenomiya 11 years old. Has the Cooking Alice. Has the single-star ranking. She smiles a lot and cares for her friends. She is one of the people that didn't tease Mikan when she first came to the school. She became close friends with Mikan in a short period like Nono. She has curly, long, pink hair with blue eyes. She is close friends with Mikan, Hotaru and Nono.

Yuu Tobita 14 years old. Has the Illusion Alice. Has the triple-star ranking. He is the class representative and he is very smart. He has dirty blonde hair, glasses and large, dark brown eyes. He is very gentle and is nice to everyone. He always follows the rules and help Mikan when she is unhappy. He helps Mikan study when she needs help on tests. Everyone calls him class rep and is Hotaru's only friend before Mikan joined the school.

Sumire Shōda 13 years old. Has the Cat-Dog Predisposition Alice. Has the double-star ranking. She is the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club and she is totally obsessed with them. She thinks they are 'hers' and is angry when other girls ask them out. She has short dark green hair with several curly, long strands at the end of her hair. Her bangs are straight across and has dark green eyes. She plays the violin and she is very straight forward. She tells people their weaknesses or parts she doesn't like without hesitation. She was one of those who hated Mikan when she first came to Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Good morning, Mikan-chan." Everyone answered in perfect simultaneous except for Hotaru who was too busy making her new invention. She just grunted in reply.

*Sigh* "Mikan, can't you get my name straight? It's Sumire not Permy" Sumire said clearly annoyed with her nickname, but Mikan is way too dense to sense that.

"But 'Permy' fits you!" Mikan said with a smile causing Sumire to roll her eyes. They all got used to Mikan being an idiot. Natsume and Ruka were about to leave with the other boys when Mikan suddenly turned around.

"Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun! You guys want to go to the Tea Party with us?" Mikan asked.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Tsubasa senpai!" Mikan shouted at her senpai while she entered the Special Ability class._

* * *

Tsubasa Andō 16 years old. Has the Shadow Manipulation Alice. Has the double-star ranking. He has a small blue star under his left eye. He is very kind and he takes care of Mikan like a big brother. He has short, dark blue hair and eyes. He smiles often and helps Mikan and her friends when danger is near. He has a girlfriend, Misaki Harada.

* * *

_Tsubasa senpai turned his head from where he was sitting._

_"Hi Mikan, you were late today." Senpai said with while eating pocky. Then Misaki senpai came into the Special Ability class with a envelope in hand and a grin on her face._

* * *

Misaki Harada 16 years old. Has the Doppelganger Alice. She is very nice but often hits Tsubasa. She has carmine pink hair that passes a little over her shoulders and brownish-pink eyes. She acts like a pig sister to Mikan and she helps whenever her friends have danger. Her boyfriend is Tsubasa Andō.

* * *

_"Mikan! I was looking for you. I am in charge of sending all the invitations for the Tea Party. I was looking through the remaining invitations when I found your name! I can't believe your invited as well as Hotaru and the others..._

_"HOTARU IS INVITED TOO?" Mikan screamed with delight. She was now jumping up and down while Tsubasa was shaking his head because of the noise she's making. After about 2 minutes of jumping, Mikan ran to Misaki senpai and snatched the envelope from her. She quickly opened it and scanned through the lyrics. She was allowed to bring two friends of any gender_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Natsume and Ruka stopped walking and turned to face Mikan with a smile on her face.

"Why would I want to go to the Tea Party with you?" Natsume asked with an emotionless façade. It was hard to tell if he really wanted to go, or really didn't want to go but Mikan didn't care. She didn't even care if he used his alice on her either. She had nullification to protect herself and she'll only be angry for him for a short period of time.

"Come on, Natsume. Why won't you come with us? It's gonna be so fun!" She said with an excited voice. Everyone else was rolling their eyes while Natsume stayed the same. After a short time of silence, Natsume finally answered.

"Fine. I'll go." Natsume smirked and left the room. Mikan was hooping with joy while everyone else's mouth was dropping open. NATSUME SAID YES? How on Earth is that possible?

* * *

"Natsume, are you really going to the Tea Party? I've never seen you say yes to a question like that, especially if a girl said that." Ruka said to his best friend who was sitting next to him on a bench. It was peaceful since all the others were busy in their dorms doing their own things and talking.

"I don't say yes without anything planned." Natsume answered with a smirk on his face. His head was spinning with pranks on Mikan. His favorite game was to make her annoyed.


	2. Tea Party & The Siblings

This is my new chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

The Tea Party...

* * *

"HOTARU!" Mikan screamed as she spotted her raven haired friend in the middle of the crowd. Hotaru was wearing a dark purple dress that goes up to her knee with a bow on her waist, she was wearing a light purple hairband with a dark purple and black flower. Mikan was wearing a blue and white dress that goes up to her knee with a flower on the tops of the dress. She had blue flowers on her rubber hair band. All the girls and boys were waiting outside the gate of the mansion where the party will take place. Hotaru turned her head to see who was shouting her name. When she spotted Mikan rushing through the crowd coming her direction, Hotaru quickly turned to the opposite direction and jolted.

"Hotaru wait! Where are you going? I'm over here!" Mikan said, confused of why Hotaru was running away from her. She raised her hands high into the air and waved them hoping Hotaru could see them. Hotaru heard Mikan scream, all right. Too bad she doesn't mind her 'best' friend shouting like a maniac. Maybe she should take a picture of it and sell it. Who knows, it might give her more profit.

"Curse that Hotaru. Now I can't find her anymore." Mikan cursed under her breath. She started walking away when she heard her name called.

"Mikan-chan!" Nono, Anna, Sumire, Ruka and Natsume were walking towards her. Mikan was surprised but her expression quickly turned into a big smile.

"Hi guys! So excited for the party!" Mikan said with excitement in her voice which annoyed Natsume.

After 5 minutes of waiting, the gates finally opened showing a beautiful garden full of flowers of different colors. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden and it made this mansion look like paradise. All the students were murmuring of how beautiful this place is. We walked into the main door where the huge living room was. It was brightly lit with spotless white walls. The stairs was curved in a graceful angle and it led to the second floor where the tables and the chairs were neatly placed across the room. The living room was supposed to be a dance floor where a stage was put in the middle next to the stairs. In the middle of the stairs stood a beautiful woman wearing a kimono. She has graceful, wavy black hair that falls to her waist. She had pins pined into her hair and was holding a fan.

"Hello all students that are invited to the Tea Party." The woman said. "I am Himemiya, the Middle School Principle. I hope you will all enjoy this party. Now, please one by one go to the second floor and go to your reserved tables." Himemiya then walked off the stage and we started moving. One by one we went up to the second floor to find our tables. I found my name on one of the tables. I read the 3 other names that were on the paper.

_Reserved For:_

_Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_Hotaru Imai_

_Ruka Nogi _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

"Hotaru is sitting with me!" Mikan squealed with delight as she continued reading down.

"Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi... NATSUME HYUUGA?" Mikan screamed which made everyone look at her. Her face flushed bright pink with embarrassment and quickly sat down on her seat. Hotaru came up and found her name where Mikan was sitting.

*Sigh* "Why do I have to sit with her? I'll have to listen to her babble again." She said to herself and just coolly walked to her table she scanned through the other two names as she was taking a seat next to Mikan.

'Hmm. So Ruka and Natsume are sitting here as well...' Hotaru thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mikan was talking to her.

"Hotaru did you see me just now? I was screaming for you." Mikan asked.

"Yeah I saw you, but I didn't bother to answer since you'll start bothering me." Hotaru said with a matter-of-fact tone. Natsume and Ruka were walking over to the table. When they were ready to sit, Hotaru pulled Ruka to sit next to her so Natsume had to sit next to Mikan. Mikan shifted uncomfortably since she was sitting next to her friend/enemy so she didn't know to be happy or angry. The older students from middle school walked around asking and passing out tea. When all the tables have tea they started passing out snacks. They were all eating and laughing until the MSP (Middle School Principle) Took the mic and started talking again.

"I hope all of you are enjoying this party right now. I have invited a few students to make a band and whoever wants to dance is more than welcome." The MSP said. The band of 5 people started playing a song and a few students stood up from their seat with partners and started dancing on the bottom floor. The room got dimmer and everyone thats still sitting watched as couples glided across the beautiful, smooth marble floor. Hotaru looked at Mikan, then at Natsume.

"Ruka, go to get more food with me." Hotaru ordered. Ruka just nodded, too scared to reject the Ice Queen. When they left, there was a very awkward silence between Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey polka dots, you wanna dance?" Natsume asked after a while of silence. Mikan nearly jumped out of her seat. She turned to Natsume with a bright red face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Mikan stuttered. Natsume rolled his eyes at the idiot sitting next to him.

"What do you mean by 'what do you mean'? Do you want to dance. How hard is it to understand that question?" Natsume asked again. He didn't get an answer so he just stood up, put one hand in his pocket and walked downstairs. Mikan didn't know what to do so she just followed Natsume. They stopped in the middle of the floor where all the others were dancing. Natsume took Mikan's hand with his left and put his right hand on her waist and they started to dance. Mikan was surprised but then is turned into an awkward silence. They danced in complete silence until Natsume finally spoke.

"Hey idiot, you know you look really ugly when you don't smile?"

"Stop calling me idiot, baka!" Mikan yelled, upset with the nicknames Natsume always call her.

"Polka dots"

"Fox!"

"Ugly girl" Ugly girl was the last straw. (Tip for boys. DON'T CALL A GIRL UGLY, well at least not face to face) She stepped on his foot as hard as she could. Natsume flinched a little but kept his cool. The atmosphere around them weren't as awkward and it felt much easier to talk to each other. Mikan felt like a giant boulder was lifted from her shoulders. She suddenly felt an urge to laugh.

"See? You look better when you smile." Natsume said when Mikan was laughing. He loves making her angry but her smile is like the sun in the darkest part of his heart. It makes him feel very warm. After a while the song ended and a new song started to play.

"Hey Natsume, lets go get some punch." Mikan said as she left the dance floor.

'Perfect.' Natsume smirked to himself as he followed Mikan to the tables.

* * *

Though this is called a 'Tea' Party, it only has one jug of tea. If you finish the jug then you can get punch and other snacks. There was small buffet where there were jelly, cookies, punch and lots more things to eat. Mikan walked over the jug full of punch. She poured her self a cup and asked Natsume if he wanted some.

"You want some?" Mikan asked holding the jug up.

"Yeah" Natsume answered and took the jug and poured himself a cup. He pretended to trip and 'accidentally' spilled the punch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Natsume said trying not to laugh. Mikan caught what he just did and flashed him a smile.

"It's all right." She stood up straight and pretended to trip too. She poured her punch on him.

"I'm sorry! I think we both have tripping problems." Mikan smirked. Natsume glared at her and stood up. He grunted and walked a few steps away, but stopped.

"I'm going to change." He continue walked towards the bathroom and disappeared through the door.

"I'll go find Hotaru first." Mikan said to herself and walked around the party in sticky punch all over her dress. "Hotaru!" Mikan yelled when she spotted her friend eating crab on their table with Ruka sitting next to her drinking punch.

"Mikan, what happened to your dress?" Hotaru asked looking up and down her dress. Then her eyes widened and sighed. "Let me guess, you had a spill-punch-at-each-other party with Natsume." Hotaru said rolling her eyes.

"Well, sort of..." Mikan trailed off.

*Sigh* "Lets get you a new dress." Hotaru said standing up. She dragged Mikan towards the girl's bathroom when Ruka stood up and suddenly spoke.

"Where's Natsume?" Ruka asked looking around.

"He went to change." Mikan answered looking back to Ruka despite Hotaru dragging her away. Ruka just nodded and made his way to the boy's bathroom.

There were 5 changing stalls in the bathroom and there were clothes hanging just in case someone dirtied their dress, and that someone is Mikan.

"OK, choose a dress." Hotaru ordered. Mikan nodded and walked to the dresses. She walked around with her eyes were glued on the dresses. She looked for about 5 minutes when a particular dress caught her eye. It was a light pink and red dress with beautiful laces that make it look perfect. It came with a red hairband with a hot pink and white flower with a baby pink crystal in the middle of the flower. She took the dress down from the clothes hanger and went into a stall to change. When she came out, she looked beautiful. Her dress ended at her mid thigh. The dress fit her perfectly and she glowed when she smiled.

"Do I look weird?" Mikan asked awkwardly seeing Hotaru staring at her.

"No, but I think you should let down your hair." Hotaru walked over to her and pulled the blue rubber hair bands down. She went over to a table and took a brush. She motioned Mikan to sit and Mikan obeyed. Hotaru started brushing Mikan's silky brunette hair. She brushed for about a minute and put the hairband on. Mikan stood up and beamed a bright smile. Hotaru could not resist but smile and walked out with Mikan behind her. Ruka was waiting with Natsume at their table and when they saw Mikan they eyes grew wide. Ruka's face was tomato red while Natsume just turned around not to show the light pink blush creeping across his face. They have never seen Mikan with her hair down like that and she was beautiful. Natsume was dressed in a black tux and a white T-shirt inside. He unbuttoned 3 buttons which made him look very cool.

"Kyaa! It's Natsume and Ruka!" A girl nearby squealed. Other girls started to look at Natsume and their eyes instantly turned into hearts.

"Natsume, Ruka!" All the girls gathered around their tables forcing Hotaru and Mikan to back away. Ruka and Natsume both put on a cold façade and made the girls squeal even more. Natsume's patience was thinning. The thing he hates the most is the annoying sounds coming from girls, especially fan girls. He finally stood up and went straight to Mikan. He took her hand and dragged her out of the mansion. Ruka tried to follow but Hotaru took his hand and shook her head.

"Let them be alone for a while." Ruka understood and walked away from the fan girls with Hotaru following close behind.

* * *

Natsume was dragging Mikan away to the trees near the mansion.

"Where are you dragging me!?" Mikan asked tired from running out of the mansion. They were walking into the Northern Woods now. Natsume stopped and let go of her hand.

"I think those girls wont be able to find me here." Natsume said. He didn't look tired because of his façade but he was panting as badly as Mikan.

"Hey, polka dots, do you have anyone you like?" Natsume asked all of a sudden after a few minutes of resting. Mikan's face turned a little red when she heard that question.

"W-why do y-you a-ask?" Mikan stammered. Natsume just shrugged.

"Just popped up from my mind." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, do _you_ have anyone you like?" Mikan asked back making him surprised for a second.

"Yeah. I have someone I like, but I'm not gonna tell you who." He answered. It was surprising how he could keep is emotionless façade when he was telling someone he had a crush.

"Well, I guess she'll like you if she's a fan girl."

"She's not a fan girl."

"She's not? Hmmm. I wonder who it is." Mikan said staring at the sky. It was almost night and the sunset was a beautiful mix of yellow, orange, red and pink. Natsume rolled his eyes at her statement and pulled her face close to his. Their lips touched and before Mikan knew it they were kissing. Her eyes were wide as she realized what they were doing. She panicked and pulled away.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" She yelled at him when she was at least 2 feet away from him. Her hand was on her lips and anger is bubbling inside of her. How dare he do that to her! She stood up and ran away. As far as she can.

'I don't want to see him. I don't want to...' Her thought trailed and she finally stopped running after about 20 minutes of running. She was completely worn out and she was breathing heavily. She put her hands on her lips and her face blushed crimson red. 'Did I _actually_ enjoy that?'

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan said when she entered her classroom. She completely forgot about what happened yesterday after a good night's sleep. She was smiling her most famous smile that could lift everyone's worry and sorrow.

"Good morning Mikan-chan" Nono and Anna said in sync while the boys just waved at her. Hotaru didn't even bother looking at her. Her new invention was almost done and she didn't want to waste any of her precious time saying 'good morning' to Mikan.

"So your finally not late, Mikan" That was the only answer Hotaru will ever say. Don't expect too much from the Ice Queen. Too bad Mikan did expect more.

"Aw, Hotaru your so mean! I'm not always late..." Mikan realized that this was the first day since the beginning of the year that she was on time. Mikan's expression changed from very happy to very depressed. Guess what? What she does next make her even more depressed. She walked over to the very back of the room and sat on her seat. Yup, you guessed right. Natsume is sitting next to her.

3...2...1...

"KYAAAAA!" Mikan screamed and shot straight up. Her face was completely crimson red and she was pointing an accusing finger at Natsume.

"Y-you perverted evil fox!" She yelled at Natsume. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and turned away. Nono walked over to Mikan and put her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Mikan-chan, are you feeling alright?" Nono asked with worry in her voice. Mikan realized what she just did and froze. She doesn't want anyone to know that Natsume kissed her.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Mikan uttered and sat back down. She _tried _to sit away from Natsume but it was pretty hard since they are right next to each other. She knew Narumi sensei wouldn't let them change seats. Her best plan it to sit at the very corner of her chair but she fell down after 3 seconds, obviously since Mikan is very clumsy. Mikan was still thinking of plans to get away from Natsume when Narumi sensei came in.

"Good morning class." Narumi sensei greeted. "Today we will have new students joining our class." Everyone was gasping and whispering about these new students. It was rare to have a new student after 4 weeks of school. A girl with beautiful, long, silky sky blue hair with reddish pink eyes walked in with a shy smile. Another student came in. This time, it was a boy. He had messy, midnight blue hair with sky blue eyes. Although his hair is messy, it looked good on him and made most of the girls in the class blush at the new hot classmate.

"Hi, my name is Akemi Ikeda. I am 14 years old and my favorite hobby is music. I play many instruments but my favorite instrument is the violin." Akemi gave a brief summery about herself but when she said her favorite instrument Sumire squealed.

"Violin is _my_ favorite instrument too!" Sumire said making a connection to the new student.

"Idiot, of _course_ it's your favorite instrument. You _only_ know how to play the violin" Koko stated and everyone in the class laughed, even the two new students laughed as well. Sumire shot Koko a killer glare making Koko laugh uncomfortably. Narumi Sensei put is finger on his lips and looked at the boy. Everyone grew silent.

"Hi, my name is Teru Ikeda. I am 15 years old. I love to play sports especially soccer. I'm also a great drum player." When Teru finished speaking, everyone gasped.

"Oh my god! They are siblings!" Anna exclaimed after hearing their last names are the same.

"No wonder why they look alike." Kitsu added still floating in the air. Yuu raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Yuu?" Narumi sensei asked looking at Yuu with his hand still up. Yuu put his hand down and started asking his question.

"Sensei, what are their alices?" Yuu asked out of curiosity. Everyone became silent and gave all their attention to the siblings.

"My alice is lightning. I can control or make lightning at any time. I can also control if you can touch it or not. For example if I don't want it to hurt anyone, then its safe to touch lightning." Akemi explained. Every one's eyes grew wide.

"T-that means your in the Dangerous Abilities class" Nono stammered.

"Yeah..." Akemi suddenly looked unhappy from hearing that. Nono slapped her mouth and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Nono was cut off when Akemi suddenly beamed at her.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm used to being in the Dangerous Ability class." She smiled at everyone. Then their attention turned back to Teru.

"Uh...my alice is the World-maker. I can make another completely different world whenever I want and I can give special access to anyone so they can easily come and go as they please through my world and this one." Oos and ahs were heard from the class.

"I've never heard of that alice before so I guess it's really rare. I bet your in the Special Abilities class." Yuu said.

"Yep." Teru answered simply. Everyone was muttering about Akemi and Teru's alices. Then, Narumi sensei clapped his hands.

"Quiet down class. I will choose where Akemi and Teru will sit." Narumi sensei said. He looked around the room and thought for a minute.

"I have already made my decision. Teru, you will sit there." Narumi sensei pointed at a empty bench in the middle of the room.

"And Akemi, you will sit there." Narumi pointed at Mikan.

* * *

Wow so Natsume and Mikan kissed. Now Akemi and Teru are here, what will happen to Gakuen Alice?


	3. Confessions

Ok guys this is the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it.

* * *

"And Akemi, you will sit there." Narumi pointed at Mikan.

"Uh...sensei, Mikan is already sitting there." Anna stated. Narumi Sensei smiled at Anna and said something that surprised everyone.

"I know. Natsume has been Mikan's partner for many years. I think it's time for Natsume to change a partner. Mikan can you please sit next to Teru?" Narumi sensei asked. Mikan was dumbfounded. Part of her wanted to leave but part of her wanted to stay. The part that wanted to stay won. Even though she wanted to stay, she understood what Narumi sensei meant. She stood up from her seat ready to go but Natsume was faster by half a second.

"Why do I have to be her partner? I'm not sitting with her. Mikan, stay here." Natsume said holding Mikan's hand preventing her from leaving. Akemi looked at Narumi sensei.

"Sensei, I don't need to sit here. I can sit next to Teru..." Akemi was cut off when Narumi answered.

"Natsume, I know you don't want to be partners and sit with someone you don't know, but this is just like Mikan. You didn't want to be her partner either but now you don't want her to leave." Narumi reasoned out making Natsume speechless. He just glared at Narumi.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, Narumi I swear I will get you." Natsume threatened making sensei laugh awkwardly. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and didn't budge when Akemi sat next to him. Mikan kept looking back at Natsume at the back. Somehow when she saw Akemi and Natsume were chatting, she felt something tugging her heart. When school finally ended, Mikan went to all her friends.

"Hi guys!" Mikan greeted as cheerful as she could.

"Hey you know, Akemi means 'red beauty' and Teru means 'brilliant'." Sumire told the others.

"Wow really? Thats so cool! Hey, when you say 'red beauty' it reminds of Natsume" Kitsu stated. The others thought about that and they started nodded about the fate between Akemi and Natsume, completely ignoring Mikan. Mikan listened for about 10 minutes when her heart suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had no idea why her heart felt this uncomfortable. She never tried this before so she panicked, she thought she was sick. She didn't even say good-bye to the others before rushing to her room. Natsume stood up just in time to see Mikan rush away. He got to admit it, he was worried about her.

"Natsume-kun, are you ok?" Akemi asked. Natsume looked at her and then at Ruka who had a worried expression.

"Ruka, I'm fine." Natsume answered Ruka only ignored Akemi, and just left trying to find Mikan.

"I think I should sleep. That may cure my heartaches." Mikan said to herself after she rushed into her room. She went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and curled into bed. She dozed off and fell into a world of her own.

'She's not here...' Natsume went searching for her for at least 2 hours now. The first place he went to was, of course, their favorite Sakura tree. Well, it _was _Natsume's favorite tree but Mikan found it and started going there often so then it became _their_ favorite tree. Natsume was irritated when he couldn't find her at the Sakura tree.

'God where is she!?' He thought to himself while running and putting on a façade. It was hard since he felt like punching someone in the face right now. After 30 more minutes of running, Natsume gave up. He ran around all the school grounds and went to every possible place, except for her room. He did try to go to her room but when he knocked there was no answer and when he tried to open the door, it was locked. He assumed she wasn't there since there was no answer but he wasn't sure.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow at school then.' He mumbled to himself and walked away, finding some water or Gatorade.

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" Mikan turned around to find Anna and Nono yelling and waving their friends. Mikan stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

"Where were you yesterday? After classes we went to find you but we couldn't!" Anna asked. Her eyes were showing determination desperately trying to get her answer. Mikan showed a faint smile and answered.

"I didn't feel so well yesterday..." Mikan was about to tell them that she had a heartache but that would make them worried so she quickly thought of a lie.

"...I think I caught a cold so I went to my room to sleep." Mikan told them and they looked relieved to know that she just caught a cold. They entered the classroom and proceeded to their seats. Mikan was about to sit next to Natsume, (which by the way, was already at his seat reading his manga) but remembered about her seat change and she wished she didn't want to get away from Natsume yesterday...wait, _WHAT_? MIKAN WISHED SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GET AWAY FROM NATSUME? No way. She is not thinking like that. She should be happy. Why isn't she? These questions were popping up into her mind like crazy. She started feeling dizzy and quickly went to sit down at her seat.

"Yukihara-san, you feeling ok? You look pale." Mikan nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a male voice she turned and then beamed. It was Teru.

"I'm fine. I just caught a little cold. Thank you for worrying." Mikan beamed her best smile so Teru couldn't help but smile back. His smile was warm and Mikan was suddenly happy to change seats and sit with him.

"Um...can I call you Teru?" Mikan asked. Teru beamed when he heard that.

"Of course you can! If you call me Teru, can I call you Mikan?"

"More than welcome. The more friends I have the happier I'll be!"

"Now I have my first friend here." The rest of the day went smooth. Teru was great at making conversations and they are very similar. Everything Mikan says Teru understands. It's as if they can read each other's minds. Despite Mikan is having fun with Teru, she still can't resist looking at Natsume and Akemi occasionally. Her heart will hurt every time she sees them laughing and chatting. Natsume seems to enjoy being with her more day by day. Mikan's heart hurt more and more everyday. She did actually think that it was because she was jealous...no. Impossible. Never. But it could...oh, stop it. She waved the thoughts away and concentrated on her new friend. He had a great sense of humor and it is very easy to talk to him. Mikan enjoyed every minute talking to Teru. After classes Mikan said a simple but warm good-bye to everyone plus a smile and walked away laughing and chatting with Teru.

"Hey, since when did Mikan hang out with Teru?" Koko asked, dazed at the scene he just witnessed. Kitsu shrugged and stared at the door.

"Who knows."

* * *

"Wow Akemi really did that?" Mikan was laughing about the things Teru said about Akemi. They were saying that Akemi ate a piece of chalk by accident. (Long story so I'm not telling how.) The two were sitting at a bench near the school building after classes. They were chatting happily and telling each other hilarious and interesting facts they knew about their friends. Nearby, Natsume was walking by chatting with Akemi who he seemed to like more day by day.

'This girl is sure interesting. She gives me the same feeling as Mikan does.' Natsume thought to himself as he listened to her babble. This is when fate changes everything. For some reason, Natsume turned his head and saw Mikan and Teru chatting and laughing, sitting very close together on a bench. His eyes widened and balled his fists. His eyes were burning with rage and jealousy. He swung his hand over Akemi's neck and guided her away. Then for some reason, Mikan stopped looking at Teru while he talked and looked straight ahead just in time to see Natsume's arm around Akemi's neck. A rage of jealousy swept over her and her heart started to ache again, but of course Mikan wasn't even close to realizing she was jealous. She thought (again) that she was sick. Mikan stood up quickly making Teru question.

"What's wrong?" His voice clearly showed worry.

"I'm fine...my heart aches a little." She decided to tell the truth to him since she thought he might give her some suggestions of why she has heartaches.

"Your...heart aches? That can be pretty serious so I suggest you go to the doctor to have a checkup." Teru said nervously. What will happen if she has some serious sickness that will kill her? Somehow he felt his eyes moistening when he thought she might die and leave his side.

"Your probably right. I'll go get a checkup right now." She gave him her best smile and ran towards the hospital.

"Please be ok." He mumbled under his breath watching Mikan disappear over the horizon.

* * *

"Natsume, are you ok?" Akemi asked Natsume once they entered the classroom. The second they entered, Natsume unhooked his arm and directly went and sat in his seat. Akemi followed and sat in her seat as well. He hasn't been talking or looking at her since.

"I'm fine."

"But you..."

"I'm fine!" Natsume snapped. He turned and faced her with his angry but cold crimson eyes. What did she do? When Natsume saw the shocked and moistening eyes of Akemi, he quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry." Natsume whispered in a softer and kinder tone. A swell of warmth went up Akemi's spine. Hearing no answer, Natsume turned around and looked into her eyes.

'His eyes are warmer and calming...' she thought and let her tears drop. Seeing her tears rolling down her face made Natsume shocked he started to panic but seeing her smile made him calmer. Akemi smiled because she saw his panic.

'He cares for me.'

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Mikan greeted as she walked into the classroom. Everyone turned their heads towards her will a silly grin. Even Hotaru had a excited twinkle in her eyes although her face stayed the same.

"What?"

"Your dating Teru!?" Everyone said in sync. Far back from the classroom Natsume twitched. He looked unhappy and felt like punching someone straight in the face. Mikan's face turned pink with embarrassment and waved her hands to shoo off the question.

"We are not dating!" Mikan told them and they all smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course, of course." They were teasing her and she felt angry but shy at the same time. Her face wont stop blushing. Not far from the group, Teru was standing listening to what they were saying. He smiled and walked to his seat.

At lunch, Teru pulled Mikan away, not escaping Natsume's eye and he led her to a small Sakura tree.

'Where is that stalker taking polka?' Natsume thought to himself and stood up.

"Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka asked watching as Natsume stood up and left the table.

"Bathroom."

* * *

"Mikan, about the things your friends were saying this morning..."

"They were just joking. Don't mind them." Mikan cut him off and she showed him her cute smile. Teru leaned forwards and said something the made Mikan's heart pop out.

"What if what they say is true?" He asked and he slowly put his hands around her waist and leaned forwards until their lips touched. He deepened the kiss while Mikan was in total shock with her eyes wide open. She was so scared and shocked she didn't know what to do. This was different. Not like Natsume. She knew so well how to react to him that she didn't know how to react to Teru. Nearby coming their way was Natsume. He halted so fast he nearly fell. HOW DARE HE KISS THE GIRL HE LOVES. (Not that he'll ever admit that.) He turned sharply around and ran. That's right, the most lame thing that you ever do is run. He ran away. Away from everyone. He can't stand it. His heart was breaking and he felt like crying. His eyes moistened and his vision blurred he turned his head whenever he ran past someone. He is _not _going to cry in public. He reached the boys dorms and rushed in. He ran straight to his room ignoring the squeals of fan girls and the worried questions his friends was shouting. He jumped onto his bed and cried. _The _Natsume Hyuuga was now crying in bed like a 5 year because of a stupid girl. She has a boyfriend. Duh, everyone's talking about it but he refused to believe. Now it's impossible _not_ to believe. For the first time in his life he was letting all his emotions spill. He has kept his façade on his face for so long he didn't realize that he would still have so much emotions.

* * *

Natsume sat in his usual seat with his façade. No one realized how red his eyes were from crying. No one but her.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan walked over to Natsume. He lifted his head to look at her but turned away. Mikan was worried since she never saw Natsume's eyes so red...has he been crying? Natsume was tired from crying all night so he didn't get enough sleep. He stood up and totally ignored Mikan's question. For the rest of the day he was not seen in class.

After classes Mikan was ready to go and find Natsume until Teru held her hand.

"T-Teru?" Mikan tried to struggle free from his grasp.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a firm voice and looked straight into her hazel eyes with his sky blue ones. His eyes were determined and his hand was firm.

"I-I'm just going to find Hotaru." Teru's eyes softened and he let go. He smiled a little and walked out the door.

"Ok." Teru disappeared out the door. Mikan was stunned. She never knew he would be like that. Her hand hurt from the tight grip of his hand and she was close to tears.

'He is _not_ my boyfriend.'

* * *

Mikan ran to her favorite Sakura tree she shared with Natsume. Although she hangs out with Teru more often now, she still can't help but go to the Sakura tree everyday. She headed for the tree and saw a raven haired boy sitting behind the tree. She walked closer and found his eyes closed.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered hopping she wouldn't wake him if he was sleeping. He opened one eye and saw Mikan crouching next to him. He felt a rush of anger and disappointment so he just turned away.

"Why are you here? You should be with your _boyfriend_." Natsume said to her rolling his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Please, everyone knows your dating him. And..." He paused and took a deep breath.

"And I saw you kissing him." Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"No! He's not my boyfriend and I didn't kiss him! I never liked him and he _forced_ me to kiss him!" Natsume eyes grew wide with shock. He was totally speechless. He looked into her eyes with his desperate crimson eyes. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned forward and kissed her. In that one second, Mikan finally realized her feelings towards him. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She hooked her hand on his neck and pulled him closer. Natsume broke his kiss just to say something she thought she would never hear from Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mikan, I love you."

"Natsume, I love you too..."

* * *

So Natsume finally confessed. Never knew Teru would like her huh? Hope you guys like the next chapter!


	4. The Hotel

Ok everyone. This is chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi everybody!" Her voice Mikan's voice was heard from everyone. Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nono, Ruka and Yuu turned their heads and saw something shocking. Hotaru dropped her screw driver on the ground with a 'pang' while the others had their eyes as big as the moon and their mouths wide open. Standing at the door was Natsume and Mikan holding hands. Mikan was smiling brightly, maybe the brightest smile she ever shown, and Natsume stayed the same although there was a hint of great happiness in his crimson eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Everybody screamed. Their scream caught Teru and Akemi's attention. Akemi was shocked at the sight and ran out the classroom trying to control her emotions but it came out bursting in tears. Anger was bubbling inside Teru. He clenched his fist and glared at Natsume then at their hands clenched together. He felt like hitting this person with his bare hands, but he wouldn't do that with Mikan around. He just followed what his sister did and walked out, but he was glaring at Natsume when he walked past him. Natsume caught his glare but shrugged it off and walked hand in hand with Mikan to their seat. Ruka was smiling looking at the happy couple while Hotaru showed no expression but had a twinkle in her eye that clearly said 'congrats Mikan, Natsume.' Nono and Anna were hugging each other with delight while Kitsu and Koko were high-5ing each other. Sumire and Yuu looked at each other and smiled with great sincerity. Everyone in the class were happy. People that didn't know them well, people that were close, even Natsume's fan girls were happy for them. Who wouldn't? Mikan's smile was as bright as the Sun and Natsume was _actually_ smiling!

Everybody went to their seats the second Narumi sensei walked in. He was wearing a purple hat with black laces and a matching jacket that went over the knees a little and black pants. He looked good that way since the clothes matched his violet eyes.

"Ok everybody, quiet down. Class is starting." Narumi sensei said with his usual cheerful voice. We took out our history textbooks and he started reading the first paragraph. We took turns reading until we were done with that section of history. Narumi sensei started the questions. History class was boring, for most. Mikan is different. (Obviously, she's _always_ the different one, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's bad.) She pays close attention and takes detailed notes. Her grade improved in a short period of time but unfortunately, she is still one of the lowest scores.

After classes everyone stood up to leave when Narumi sensei clapped his hands to get everyones attention again.

"Please don't forget that on Monday next week we will have a school trip to Yokohama for five days. You are dismissed." Everybody gathered around and started buzzing with excitement.

"Oh my god! I can't wait 'till Monday!" Sumire squealed and the others nodded in agreement. Natsume just grunted and stayed in his seat. Ruka sat with him petting his bunny but when he saw Mikan walking towards them he stood up and joined his chatting friends.

"Natsume, are you feeling all right?" Mikan asked worried by the gloomy face Natsume has, although basically he always have that face on.

"I'm fine Mikan. Just a little tired." Natsume smiled at her and Mikan beamed. His smile was warm and it made her feel even happier.

"I can't wait 'till the trip!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mikan missed Natsume's answer and his face getting grumpier.

* * *

On Monday...

* * *

"Ok everybody, you all have your luggages?" Sensei asked with a smile on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with two pieces of white cloth with laces at the end of the shirt. His collar was also white with laces and he was wearing plaid, light purple pants. He had a small, black hat on the side of his head and he looked good like that. (Surprisingly.) Everybody was buzzing and talking. They didn't even bother to quiet down their voices. Akemi and Teru were talking together when Natsume and Mikan walked by with their hands intertwined. Akemi looked like her heart was ripped out while Teru was furious. He eyed the couple closely before turning his attention somewhere else. After 30 minutes of organizing (for the teacher) and chatting (for the students) they finally lined up to go on their busses. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting together at the back, Nono and Anna in front of the four, Kitsu and Koko next to them and last but not least Sumire and Yuu in front of the others. They were chatting happily while Mikan was clinging onto Hotaru's neck and shaking her due to her excitement. Hotaru got annoyed and hit her on the head with her invention, the Deer Hoof Glove.

"Would you shut up? Go bother someone else." Hotaru told her in her usual cold voice and took out her novel.

"Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan cried and went to hug Natsume. Now, Natsume is not very good at comforting people and he especially don't know what to say. So the best he could do was to pet Mikan's head slowly trying to calm her down. It sure worked well. She stopped crying and looked into Natsume warm, crimson eyes.

"Sorry for wetting your shirt." Mikan said with a small voice. Natsume shook his head in reply and looked out the window. Ruka was silently chuckling while his bunny had his ears up in alert since he never been to a different place before. After all the students came on the bus, Narumi sensei came in as well.

"All right everyone. Lets have a safe trip and have a great time. You may eat and drink but please don't spill or litter." And with that he sat down in the front seat and the bus started moving. It was very rare for them to leave the school and go to a place where thousands of people are. They left the giant school gates and went on the road. Before they left Mikan and Hotaru switched seats so now Mikan was sitting next to the window. She opened the window and let the cool breeze whip up her pigtails. She was watching so many people walk by, the malls and different building and shops. All the things she never seen seen before passing by her eyes made her so happy. Koko and Kitsu were making jokes and making everyone laugh. Nono and Anna were singing making everyone laughing and singing along. We were all sharing snacks and chatting.

"Hey, what do you guys think the hotels will be like?" Nono asked to whoever is listening. Kitsu shrugged.

"I hope it's gonna be awesome with a giant swimming pool!" Koko said with a wide grin. Hotaru continued to read her novel. After 20 minutes most people were asleep. Mikan was sleeping on Hotaru's shoulder while Hotaru rested her head on Mikan's. Natsume put his manga on his face with his head leaning back on the seat. His arms were crossed in front of him and no one could really tell if he was asleep. Ruka was leaning on the window glass sleeping while his bunny was lying on him.

* * *

After 50 minutes of the bus ride...

* * *

"Alright everyone! Time to wake up!" Narumi sensei's cheerful as ever voice woken all the sleepy students. Natsume took his manga away from his face and rubbed his eyes. He was grumpy since he was awoken from his beauty sleep. (Haha weird to call a boys' sleep 'beauty sleep' isn't it?)

"WE'RE HERE!" Mikan's over excited, high pitched voice woke up the people that aren't fully awake. Students were looking out the window and chatting about how it will look like. The bus door slid open and the students went out one by one. We followed Narumi sensei into the hotel lobby and waited for him to help us check-in. This was a very fancy hotel, at least the lobby was fancy. It has polished, white marble floor and walls with golden patterns and designs that won't make your eyes tired from looking at it. 10 minutes later, Narumi came and gave everyone partner a key card and told them their rooms. Natsume was with Ruka, Mikan with Hotaru, Nono with Anna, Kitsu with Koko, Sumire with Wakako (her best friend.) Yuu with Mochiage. All the students went to their rooms. Mikan and Hotaru opened their room door on the 6th floor and revealed a gorgeous room. The living room had a long, milky brown, soft sofa, a giant plasma TV, and an awesome view to the beach. In the bedroom it has 2 queen size beds with silky, sky blue and comfortable sheets and a very soft and squishy mattress. The bathroom was _huge_. It had a place to shower, a bathtub and accessories for spa and a spotless white sink with gold taps. They also have a study room with an adjustable wall in the middle so they don't get in each others way. They stared in awe at their wonderful room.

"Hey Mikan, how's your room?" Mikan broke out of her trance and turned to the direction of the voice. She broke into a smile when she saw Natsume and Ruka coming their way.

"It's beautiful." Mikan answered with a giant grin in her face. Natsume peeked inside and told her that it looked similar to theirs.

"Where's your room Natsume, Ruka?" Mikan curiously asked. They both pointed to the room next door and said in unison.

"Next to yours." Mikans' eyes grew wide. She jumped in joy and took Hotaru's hand. She dragged her into a small 'dance' when Hotaru's patience snapped. She used her free hand to take out her Baka Cannon.

'Uh oh...' Natsume and Ruka both said. Even his bunny dragged his ears in front of his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Baka Baka Baka Baka" Four pink fists shot out of the cannon and went straight to her face.

"OW! What was that for?" Mikan asked holding her face in pain. Ruka looked horrified while Natsume went and examined her face.

"Mikan, you look fine. Does it hurt?" Natsume asked. Even people that are deaf can hear the worry in his voice although he didn't show it on his face.

"Its ok. I'm used to it." Mikan started arguing with Hotaru but all the reasons were at Hotaru's side so Mikan ended up repeating the same reason in a stubborn way. Hotaru got so annoyed by her whining voice she had to get away. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hotaru, where are you going!?" Mikan yelled at her best friend. Hotaru pretended she couldn't hear and walked into the elevator.

"Hotaru's so mean..." Ruka and Natsume sweat-dropped and looked at the whining Mikan.

"Uh...hey, why don't we go look around the hotel?" Ruka suggested breaking the awkward moment. Mikan lifted her head and spun around on her heels. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement and adventure.

"Yeah! Go go lets go!" Ruka and Natsume sweat-dropped again with that lame statement but nodded in agreement and walked around with Mikan. On the 4th floor there was a gigantic gym with all sorts of things. There were treadmills, elliptical machines, stair steppers, rowing machines, stationary bikes, and way more. It was amazing. On the 2nd floor there was a big spa. It had all kinds of things. They had body treatment, salt glow, body wrap, all kinds of things. Outside there was a garden/park with all sorts of trees and flowers. Winding paths were there for normal walks. On path led to the west were there was a beautiful indoor swimming pool. It was very big with changing rooms. Lockers, sinks, shower rooms are all the best. Nearby there was a small playground for little children. This was a total paradise. Everyone had theirs eyes wide open in shock.

"Awesome! There's a giant swimming pool!" Koko and Kitsu exclaimed right next to the three. They jumped in surprise and glared at the two.

"When did you come here?" Mikan asked after shaking off the fright that they gave her. Koko and Kitsu just shrugged and grinned.

"We are ninjas!" They both laughed at their statement and made Ruka and Natsume roll their eyes. Mikan started laughing along and making jokes with the two other idiots. Natsume got annoyed and just simply hooked one arm around her neck and pulled her away. He threw her into her room and stormed off.

"What did I do wrong!?" Mikan cried to the closed door and jumped into her bed.

'Meanie...' and then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"AH! WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?" Mikan popped up from her bed hearing the beeping sounds that were as loud as a hundred elephants stomping.

"Calm down, Mikan. What was the 5 w's for?" Hotaru was sitting on Mikan's bed holding something that looks suspiciously like an alarm clock.

"Uh...hahaha. Did you wake me up?" Mikan asked curiously at the thing Hotaru was holding.

"Yeah. We have to go down to the lobby in 30 minutes." Hotaru said showing a text message Narumi sensei sent her. "Hurry up and go get ready." Mikan nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower~" Mikan cheerfully said and went into the bathroom. After about 15 minutes she came out and got dressed. She was wearing a violet T-shirt and simple jeans but somehow she looked gorgeous. 10 minutes later Hotaru and Mikan were at the lobby waiting for the others. Hotaru hates being late but she also hates waiting for people. That is why she brought her mini laptop along. There was super fast wi-fi so she could surf the internet. After 5 minutes of waiting, students started to appear. The first ones were Natsume and Ruka, the second were Nono and Anna, the third was Yuu and Mochiage, then Sumire and Wakako, the 5th was Koko and Kitsu. Soon everyone came down and started gathering and chatting. Narumi sensei came down dressed in a milky brown suit with a pink shirt inside and a blue tie half done. (Which make him look sort of cool.) He was wearing matching milky brown pants and a small cap on the side of his head. He had his famous smile and cheerful attitude.

"Ok everybody. I will now take you to the dinning hall. Please follow me in an orderly fashion." He turned around and started walking. Everyone went 2 by 2 and followed sensei. They entered a big room with long tables. There were at least 3 buffets and awesome drinks.

"From now on, everyone has to be here by 6o'clock for dinner and 8 for breakfast. Enjoy!" And with that everyone went and found a seat. After finding seats we all went to get food. There were all sorts of food. There were pasta, sandwiches, rice, chicken, pork, beef, vegetables, sushi and lots, LOTS more. There were many kinds of drinks too. Mountain Dew, apple juice, orange juice, Sprite, punch and many others. Everyone was eating and drinking happily. There was bound to be something that you liked to eat and drink here. At eight o'clock everyone was finished eating. Students started standing up and leaving to their rooms. They wanted to get some good night sleep before the tour starts tomorrow. Mikan was one of those people who wanted to sleep.

*Yawn* "Hotaru, can we go back to our room now? I'm tired." Mikan asked hoping Hotaru will say yes. Hotaru looked at Mikan and sighed.

"Alright. Come on, lets go." Hotaru stood up followed by Mikan.

"Natsume, Ruka, aren't you guys going to your rooms?" Mikan asked seeing that they haven't budged.

"I wanted to go outside and walk for awhile first. See you guys tomorrow." Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan on the forehead. Ruka and Hotaru both shivered and turned around.

"Wait! Hotaruuuuu!" Mikan yelled scurrying to catch up with her best friend. When they arrived in their rooms, Mikan quickly changed into her pajamas. The second she hit the pillow she fell asleep. Who wouldn't? The pillow was like the cloud and the mattress was so soft and comfortable. It was hard to resist not falling asleep. Hotaru smiled at her sleeping friend and lied down.

"Good night Mikan." Hotaru whispered and turned off the lights.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Mikan grunted and turned to her side. She pulled the sheets up until her head was buried inside the sheets.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" The 'alarm clock' continued to beep until Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She pushed herself up and squinted at the light.

"How long do you want to sleep? Half an hour before eight. Hurry!" Hotaru scolded as Mikan grumpily got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Your new invention is so loud..."

"Duh, of course. It _has _to be this loud to wake up a pig like you."

"HOTARU!" Mikan went over and threw a pillow at her. (Not the most harmful weapon.)Hotaru used her arms as a shield and smirked. Mikan stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After 20 minutes of a warm shower she got changed into a sleeveless sky blue shirt with many layers. She wore a short jeans mini skirt and tied her hair into a pony tail. She put on her famous smile and walked outside. Hotaru was already ready and waiting for Mikan. Hotaru smiled a little and stood up.

"Ok, lets go."

* * *

Can't wait to write about their trip! It's going to be so fun! But there is always something bad when you think its perfect.


	5. The Start Of A Plan

**Ok, so this is my 5th chapter. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Mikan shouted to her friends as she was hurriedly running down the stairs. Hotaru was walking not far behind from Mikan.

"Mikan, careful! You'll trip!" Nono shouted back as her friend clumsily ran down the stairs. As if on cue, Mikan tripped and rolled down the stairs. Luckily, she only fell down 3 steps. Everyone gasped and ran to her.

"Mikan! Are you ok? You hurt?" Yuu asked ready to help her up but Natsume beat him. He ran to her side and held out a hand for her. Hotaru didn't even care and shrugged it off. Everyone sweat-dropped at Hotaru's actions.

'I guess she falls really often.' Everyone was thinking the same thing. They turned their attention back to Mikan who was trying to stand up.

"Hahaha! I'm so clumsy! Guys don't worry, I'm fine." Mikan said smiling. Natsume continued to hold her hand just in case she needed support. Everyone squished over and examined Mikan back to front and head to toe. When they saw she was really ok, they started heading for the dinning hall laughing and talking. At 9, everyone was finished eating and eager to see what there is in Yokohama. Narumi sensei walked in wearing a blue shirt with a red bow half done on the collar of his shirt. He's wearing purple jeans and black shoes.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to a garden named 'Sankeien Gardens'. It is ranked #1 in the attractions in Yokohama. Now, please one by one get on the bus and sit on the seat u did last time." Narumi sensei smiled and turned around. Everyone stood up and followed sensei. One by one, they climbed onto the bus. They sat on their seats and patiently waited for the others to come on. When Narumi sensei climbed on, the bus finally started moving. Everyone was chatting about how the Sankeien Gardens will look like.

"Hey, you guys want some?" Kitsu asked tuning to the four sitting at the back holding a pack of pocky. Mikan smiled and nodded while Hotaru grabbed 2 but her eyes were on her mini laptop. Natsume ignored it while Ruka took 2; one for his bunny and one for him. Kitsu looked at Anna and Nono and gave a pocky stick to each of them, he also gave Yuu and Sumire one. He kept saying things about Koko while Koko read his mind and they say the same thing at the same time which made everyone laugh. Narumi sensei were making jokes along with Koko and Kitsu. After about 15 minutes they arrived at the garden. It was totally beautiful. It had a giant lake in the middle with a bridge for you to cross. It had all kinds of trees and plants planted in every possible spot. There were small, Japanese buildings and a small temple near the lake.

"Holy moly macaroni and cheese." Koko said amazed from the view. Everyone laughed at the statement and stared at the garden as well.

"What was the food expression for?" Sumire asked Koko while staring at the garden. Koko shrugged as an answer but his eyes never left the garden. Mikan was the first one to break the stares.

"Oh my gosh! Guys lets go in!" Mikan squealed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Narumi sensei smiled and walked past the students.

"Alright. Everyone follow me and stay close with the group. This is a very big place, try not to get lost." Narumi sensei smiled and walked on. Mikan was the first to follow, then Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. When the first four followed, the others followed too. They saw many plants; azalea flowers, iris flowers, pine trees, etc. While walking, Narumi sensei was telling the history of this garden.

"This garden has a total surface 175 thousand square meters. Mr. Tomitaro Hara succeeded in exporting Japanese silk to foreign countries in the Meiji Period which is about 1868-1912. To his pleasure, he made this garden after his success. He invited artists..." Narumi sensei continued to talk but Mikan was too busy looking everywhere that she missed most of the history. She tried hard to listen but something always caught her attention before the information sank into her brain. After about 2 hours of walking around and looking in buildings and temples, they found an arbor near the lake. They bought some drinks and started chatting about this place. Mikan stood up and went near the lake. She sat on the grass and stared at the view. Natsume walked up and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked worried about his girlfriend. Mikan turned around and beamed.

"Natsume look!" She pointed at some geese and carps that were swimming around. Natsume looked at what she was pointing at and left. Mikan frowned at the retreating back of her boyfriend and tucked her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her legs and sighed deeply. After few seconds, Natsume came back with a small pack of seeds. Mikan looked at the small bag full of seeds beaming and hugged Natsume tightly. She let go and took the bag. Natsume smiled at his childish girlfriend and went to join her. They each took a hand full of seeds and tossed little by little into the water. The geese and carps were delighted by the food. After finishing the bag, Narumi sensei told them it was time to go. Mikan checked Natsume's watch and saw that it was nearly 11. They went onto the bus in an orderly fashion and sat in their spots. Everyone was so weary that they fell asleep immediately. Hotaru and Natsume switched spots so now Natsume was next to Mikan. Mikan was sleeping on Natsumes' shoulder while his head was resting on hers. Their hands were clenched together and resting peacefully. Not far from them, two siblings were watching before they, too, drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Everyone wake up!" Everyone heard Narumi sensei and started to sit up straight. Some totally ignored him and continued sleeping. Natsume was one of them, although that didn't last long. Mikan was one of those that wake up when she hears her teacher calling them, and since her head was on Natsume's shoulder, and his head resting on hers, Natsume had to move since Mikan was trying to sit up straight.

"Ow!" Natsume rubbed his head from the bump Mikan made when she was trying to sit up straight.

"I'm sorry..." Mikan said rubbing her head as well. Narumi sensei clapped three super loud claps and waked everyone up.

"Anyone hungry?" Narumi sensei grinned and pointed out the window. They parked outside a big restaurant. It was red and white and a simple design but it looked pretty fancy. When they walked in, there were great views of Yokohama and beautiful scarlet curtains with small but detailed designs on them so the curtains were a little transparent. The tables were nicely set. Narumi sensei told Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Nono, Anna, Sumire Yuu, Koko and Kitsu to sit on a big table that had enough rooms for all ten of them. (A/N:Don't restaurants have big tables for ten people?) Once everyone sat on their tables, (including Narumi sensei) they all started to talk at once.

"I want sushi!"

"I want rice!"

"I want egg!" Random choices were heard all around the tables until Narumi sensei stood up from his seat and clapped his hands.

"Alright, please be patient. I will go call the waiters and take your orders." With that Narumi sensei stood up and went to find some waiters.

"You know, I feel kinda bad for Narumi." Koko said resting his head on his arms crossed on the table. Natsume grunted and looked out the window.

"I feel pretty satisfied. You don't usually see him this stressed." Natsume got a slap on the arm by his girlfriend.

"Natsume! How can you say that? Narumi sensei is trying so hard to give us a good time!" Mikan scolded while Natsume totally ignored her. Koko and Kitsu were laughing while Yuu was trying to stop Mikan from scolding. 5 minutes later Narumi came back with 4 waiters. They were running around the tables jolting down the random orders of the students. After an hour of waiting all the orders were served. (A/N:That is one fast restaurant.)

"Wow this is good!" Sumire exclaimed while eating her food.

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Don't try taking my food, Koko."

"I'm sorry!" Their friends burst out laughing at the angry Sumire and the hurt Koko. They were laughing and talking while sharing their food. (A/N:I wish I had friends that share food with me...) After everyone finished their food, Narumi sensei told them that they are going back to the hotel.

"Yeeees! I've been waiting to swim!" Kitsu exclaimed while sitting down in his seat.

"When are you guys going? I wanna go too!" Mikan asked with sparkles in her eyes. Koko smiled and nodded at Kitsu.

"Kitsu said 3:00." Obviously Koko read Kitsu's mind. Kitsu playfully slapped Koko's arm and laughed.

"Don't read my mind!" Kitsu told Koko still laughing.15 minutes later they arrived at their hotel. Hotaru went to her room to work on her computer. Sumire went talking about fashion or Ruka/Natsume with her other weird friends. Yuu wanted to take a walk. Nono and Anna wanted to bake and make new potions. Koko and Kitsu went to their room to play video games. Only Natsume and Mikan were left.

"Where should we go?" Mikan asked. They already explored the hotel and they didn't feel like playing video games. Talking about fashion is totally out of the question.

"I really want to go find a Sakura tree." Natsume said and walked towards the exit. Mikan smiled and followed along. They walked to the back of the hotel and found a small Sakura tree. It wasn't as big as the one in their school but it was in full bloom and looked beautiful. Natsume walked over and sat down. Mikan followed and sat down next to him. They watched the fabulously blue sky and the puffy white clouds gracefully chasing each other. Normally if you don't speak it is considered awkward, but even though the two aren't talking, it is considered romantic. No words were needed to be able to understand each other. They don't need any 'mind reading alice' to know what each other is thinking. They are the fated pair. Soon they fell asleep under the shade of the Sakura tree. Mikan's head rested on Natsume's while his head was leaning on the tree with their hands intertwined.

* * *

"Brother, let's go somewhere quiet." Akemi said to her brother while they walked around the hotel. His brother just nodded and continued walking. He stopped at the gap that led to the back of the hotel. He poked his sister and pointed to the other side of the gap. Akemi nodded and followed her brother through the gap.

"Brother, why don't you talk anymore?" Akemi asked as they were walking through the gap.

"Revenge." Akemi looked confused at her brother's answer but decided not to ask what he meant. They walked to the back of the hotel to find Mikan and Natsume sleeping together under the Sakura tree. Akemi was shocked while her brother surprisingly, smirked.

"Have you heard that they are going swimming at 3?" Teru asked his sister but not turning to look at her. Akemi nodded.

"Yeah. I heard on the bus."

"You like _that guy_?" Teru asked pointing at the raven haired lad. Akemi blushed ruby red and shyly nodded. Teru sighed at her answer. He knew she was in love with his 'love enemy' and wasn't happy with that. But on second thought, it's actually good. She can keep _that _guy away from _his_ Mikan. His smirk grew bigger as he turned to his sister.

"I have a plan. A plan that can make Mikan mine and Natsume yours. But this will take a long time to take any effect." Akemi's eyes widened and eagerly waited for her brother to finish telling her his plan. After finished telling her his plan, the glanced at their watch. 2:50. Perfect. ACTION!

* * *

Beep beep beep beep beep beep

Natsume grunted at the sound. Who on earth made that sound and disturbed his sleep with Mikan?

Beep beep beep

Natsume found that the sound came from his own watch. Mikan sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

'Ugh. Curse my stupid watch.' Natsume thought, mentally punching his watch.

"Is it 3 already?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They went to their rooms and changed pretty quickly. They got ready in 3 minutes along with Hotaru whom Mikan forced to come along. They walked down together and met Koko and Kitsu at the lobby. They grinned when they saw the three and walked towards the swimming pool. The girls and had shirts and pants over their swimsuits so they had to take off their clothes. Mikan was wearing a one-piece pink swimsuit with Sakura petals as decorations. Hotaru was wearing a plum-colored bikini which made her look very mature. Natsume was wearing a plain crimson swim pants. Koko was wearing a grey swim pants while Kitsu was wearing a blue one. Hotaru walked over to one of the chaise lounges and sat on it. She put her sunglasses on and went silent, not that she ever makes much noise.

"Hotaruuu! Aren't you swimming?" Mikan whined but Hotaru just ignored it and continued to sunbathe. Natsume jumped into the pool with Kitsu and Koko and splashed water all over Mikan. She sharply whipped her head to Natsume's direction and hissed.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" She jumped into the waters and chased Natsume while he was gracefully dodging her. Koko and Kitsu were laughing but soon they were spitting out chlorine water. Natsume got tired from swimming so he got out of the water to rest.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Mikan asked watching Natsume get out the water. He smiled a little at his girlfriend and stepped on the warm floor.

"I'm just a little tired. I'm gonna go rest." Not far away from them, the siblings got to action. Teru jumped into the water but was careful not to let anyone see. Akemi stood hidden from them. Natsume walked closer and closer to Akemi.

'My turn to take action.' Akemi walked up to Natsume once he was 4 steps away from the others.

"Hi Natsume-kun!" Akemi shouted from behind. Natsume stopped and turned around. He grunted and continued walking. Akemi tried to start a conversation by saying random things and asking weird questions like 'do fish have scales?' or 'I had a 3 legged cat' anyway, you get what I mean. Natsume suddenly stopped and sharply turned to Akemi.

"Your so annoying. These things don't concern me. Get lost, freak." Natsume snapped making Akemi close to tears. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. It was Mikan's voice.

* * *

Teru was underwater trying to find Mikan. It took him a long time since there were so many people and he nearly ran out of air when he finally found the pink Sakura petals. He used all his strength and pulled her down. It pushed all the air out of her lungs and she was struggling to get back to the surface. When she got her head up she screamed as loud as she could.

"HELP!"

* * *

Natsume tried running over to the pool but Akemi pulled him back.

"Natsume-kun, Ibet she's just playing a game. Please don't leave me..."

* * *

Mikan was struggling so much she started getting dizzy. She swallowed several gulps of water and her sight was getting blurry. Her strength was thinning and soon she gave up struggling. She felt herself going deeper into the pool when a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her up. She gasped for air and coughed out the remaining water in her mouth. She tried to open her eyes but they were stinging from the amount of chlorine that got into her eyes. She opened her eyes a little but her sight was still very blurry. It took a lot of strength to speak.

"N-natsume?"

"No. I'm Teru."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with homework and I was researching about this garden, and all the things I wrote about it is real but now it's ranked #2. Stay tuned on what happens next! Can't wait to write this! :D**


	6. Minato Mirai 21

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but it's finally done!

* * *

"Natsume?"

"No. I'm Teru" Mikan's vision finally cleared. Her hazel eyes was staring right at his sky blue ones. Now that she thinks of, it she was in the arms of another man. Her face flushed bright pink and pushed away. She awkwardly stood up as Teru was smiling softly.

"U-uh...t-thank you." Mikan said and quickly ran away. When she finally slowed down, she felt her cheeks burning.

"Mikan!" Mikan turned around to see Natsume running towards her with Akemi close behind looking...disappointed?

"Mikan are you alright? I heard you scream." Natsume looked concerned and examined her. Her face was bright red which made Natsume knit his brows together.

"What happened?"

"I...nearly drowned. Teru saved me." Natsume's eyes widened in disbelief. He took off a coat he got when he got out of the water and put it on Mikan. Akemi looked some what pale and Natsume could tell that something was wrong.

"Go back to your room and rest a little." Natsume ordered and Mikan nodded and headed for her room. When she was gone Natsume walked up to Akemi.

"Did you make this incident?" Natsume asked in his cold, strict tone and made Akemi shudder in fright.

"N-no! I don't know anything!. If it wasn't because of my brother she could be in the hospital by now!"

"You're really pale." Natsume stated keeping his cold tone. Akemi looked surprised and touched her face as if she could feel if she was pale or not. Her head was racing like crazy until she finally thought of something to say.

"I'm pale because Mikan nearly drowned." Luckily Akemi is a fast thinker and ranked number one in acting in all the schools she been to. Natsume couldn't help but buy her story. He nodded and headed to his room as well. Akemi sighed in relief and smirked a little before heading for her room too.

'Time for act 2.'

* * *

"Hey...thanks." Natsume sheepishly said to Teru who was sitting on a bench after everyone went back to change. Teru looked at him with cold eyes and you could easily find traces of hate in them.

"I didn't do that for you. I did that because I love her." Teru snapped and made Natsume's eyes grow with rage.

"She's _my _girlfriend! Get away from her!" Natsume was practically shouting now. He clenched his fist so tight that his own hands started to hurt. He has never been so angry before and never let his feelings show this much. To his surprise Teru started smirking. His next words will haunt Natsume for the rest of his life.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Koko and Kitsu were teasing Sumire about her violin skills while Yuu was telling the others about an interesting book he read on different ghost stories, which scared the heck out of Mikan.

"Yuu stop! I'm so scared now!" Mikan said hugging Hotaru as hard as she could and gained a nice big whack on the head from her Horse Hoof Glove.

"Ow! Hotaruuuu! What was that for?" Mikan whined as she was soothing her aching head.

"Your putting my arms to sleep, baka." Mikan and Hotaru were continuing to fight until Yuu broke in.

"U-um. Can I finish the story?" Mikan and Hotaru stopped fighting and looked at Yuu. Hotaru sat up straight and was ready to listen while Mikan kept shouting.

"NO~! I don't want to hear it! It's so scary~!"

"Hey guys." Everyone instantly stopped and turned their heads to see who spoke. Natsume was standing there with both hands in his pockets and a cold and serious façade was put on his face.

"Natsume~!" Mikan went and grabbed one of his arms and started to shiver.

"Y-yuu's telling ghost stories. C-can I hold your arm?" Mikan shuddered out. Natsume nodded and headed for the group listening to Yuu's ghost stories. Yuu continued his stories making scary illusions to make it creepier.

"Are you guys telling ghost stories? Can we join?" An awfully familiar voice asked behind them. Natsume glared at Teru while Mikan smiled at Akemi.

"Sure! The more people the funner it is!" Natsume wanted to slap his head while Mikan felt very excited. The others were frowning from the different reactions Natsume and Mikan gave. Teru was faster by a millisecond and sat next to Mikan. Natsume growled at him and tried to sit on the other side of Mikan but was pulled away by Akemi. He ended up sitting next to Akemi and Nono. Nono was a little frightened by the negative energy Natsume was giving off so she sat closer to Anna, who she was sitting next to. Koko and Kitsu ran out of things to tease the outraged Sumire. Sumire was getting out a hammer while Koko and Kitsu was laughing nervously at her reaction so they looked for something else to do so they could change the subject. They found the others telling ghost stories and they thought it was pretty fun so they joined in as well.

* * *

(A/N: A brief summary about this new character.)

Yōichi Hijiri 5 years old. Has the Ghost Manipulation Alice. He has a Single Star ranking. He doesn't show emotions very often and doesn't know how to talk very much. He has light gray hair and blue eyes. When he was 3, there was a 'incident' where he had to eat this candy that makes you older, but, unfortunately something wrong happened that makes him turn 10 years older and back to his original age freely. (A/N: Please see the manga.) He is very popular in his older form and now he can turn 15 freely. He is in the Dangerous Ability class and is very close to Natsume. Yoichi is the only person other than Ruka Natsume let close to him before Mikan came. He likes to follow Natsume and threatened the school with his alice to come, that is why he was accepted to also come join this school trip.

* * *

Yoichi has also joined the group and made Mikan carry him.

"When he turned around he saw..." and then Yuu made a creepy illusion of a girl with long, dark hair covering her face and a ripped, white dress with blood stained all over her. Mikan was so scared she started making Yoichi carry her instead. She was screaming her head off and everyone else had to cover their ears. Teru put his arm around her shoulder as comfort and Akemi took this chance as well. She linked her arm with his and pretended to shiver.

"N-natsume I-I'm so s-scared..." She pretended to stutter. Natsume was not concentrating on who that was and just patted her on the head. She blushed and snuggled in closer to him. Mikan was still screaming her head off. Everyone sweat dropped at the four.

'They just won't give up...' They thought. When Yuu was finished with his 20 ghost stories,(A/N: that's right, 20! That's a lot. I bet Yuu has a dry mouth now.) it was about 6 so they walked together to the dinning hall. Mikan was still carrying Yoichi and she was shaking badly. Teru walked beside Mikan and glared at Natsume who was not far behind with his sister. Natsume returned the glare while Akemi felt uncomfortable. She tried to break the tension by talking to Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume! Um...d-do you like to read?" Akemi asked any random question she could think of. Natsume ignored all her questions and continued to glare holes into Teru. Akemi felt useless not being able to break the tension so eventually she stopped talking.

"Ugly, if you shake so much you drop me." Yoichi said with grammar thats very difficult to understand, but if you know him for at least a year its actually not that difficult. Mikan smiled a little and tried to stop shaking as much.

"I'm sorry Yoichi, but the stories are just too scary!" Yuu felt very bad for scaring Mikan so much so he walked over and tried to calm Mikan down.

"Mikan-chan I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you that much, but...if your that scared why did you listen?" Yuu asked curiously. That's something that happens a lot. Do you know how your really scared of ghosts and stuff like that but you go listen to ghost stories or go into haunted houses anyways? Thats just how Mikan felt. She thought for a moment and sheepishly answered.

"Because all my friends were listening." Koko, Kitsu and Sumire slapped their heads, Anna and Nono just laughed awkwardly, Teru smiled at the cute Mikan, Yuu just stared at her, Hotaru completely ignored her, Akemi wanted to giggle but held it in, Ruka sweat dropped and Natsume just continued walking. Well, what can you expect from these people?

* * *

After dinner they all started for their rooms. Anna was asking Mikan and Hotaru if they could come for a sleepovers. Mikan eagerly nodded and stared at Hotaru with pleading eyes. She made her best puppy face which made Hotaru sigh.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Anna and Mikan's face instantly lit up.

"YEEEEEES!" They both exclaimed and gave Hotaru a big bear hug which nearly squeezed all the air out of her. She got very annoyed of the two people hugging her so tightly so she took out her Baka Canon and shot 2 bullets to each of them. They laughed nervously after they let go and stared at Hotaru walking away giving off a dark aura. Mikan suddenly looked around her as if she was looking for something.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Anna asked, puzzled.

"Where's Nono?" Mikan asked knitting her brows together. Anna realized that Nono was missing all this time so she shrugged and looked around as well.

"Anna, Mikan!" Both of the girls looked behind and saw Nono running towards them.

"Nono! Where were you?" Anna and Mikan said in sync. Nono just stood there, beaming.

"I went to ask the kitchen if I could cook the meals next time. I haven't been cooking for a long time. If I don't start cooking then my alice will get rusty."

"Really? I miss your cooking so much! I'm looking forward to your meals." Mikan squealed in delight while Anna told Nono that Mikan and Hotaru is coming to their room for the night. Nono beamed at the news and pulled both of them towards their room.

"Common guys!" Mikan wanted to get some clothes from her room first but found her door locked. They only got one key and Hotaru had it.

"Hotaru! Are you in there?" Mikan banged on their door several times until something hit her foot.

"Ow!" Mikan whined and looked at what hit her. She found Hotaru's invention, the Tortoise Mail, upside down with a note in its mouth. She took the note and read it:

_I'm busy. _

_Will be in Nono and Anna's room in 3 hours later. _

_If you dare disturb me its 500 Rabbits._

_–Hotaru _

Mikan felt anger bubbling inside her. She turned sharply towards the door and banged her fists on it as hard and she could.

"If I'm locked out of my room how will I get my clothes, Hotaru!?" Mikan shouted and waited for a reply. Something slipped from under the door and she found a small note.

_Fine. Give me 500 Rabbits first. Baka._

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted at the paper but got out her wallet.

"..." Mikan turned around to face Nono and Anna whom were still standing there.

"Nono, Anna, can I please borrow 500 Rabbits? I promise I'll give you back money." Nono and Anna sweat-dropped but nodded. They each took out 250 Rabbits and gave it to Mikan. She took it with an apologetic look. Mikan slipped the money under the door and the trio heard a _click_. They opened the door and heard hammering from Hotaru's study room. They quietly went to the wardrobe and got her pajamas and other supplies for the next day. The trio tiptoed back outside and closed the door lightly so that it wouldn't make so much noise or else they might need to pay another fee of being too loud.

Inside Nono and Anna's Room...

"Mikan-chan, Anna~ I made ice-cream!" Nono was carrying a tray with three ice-cream cones. Anna and Mikan picked them up when the ice-cream started singing soprano. They both sweat-dropped and turned to Nono.

"N-nono, what is this?" Anna asked as Nono smiled.

"They're singing ice-creams!" She stated the obvious and ate her ice-cream. The two sweat-dropped but also ate the ice-cream. They heard a _click _after a few hours of playing. Hotaru came in and the trio dragged Hotaru over to play their games. The rest of the night they were trying on makeup, watching TV, and gossiping. Well, at least Nono, Anna and Mikan were playing. Hotaru was annoyed by the girly and childish games so the rest were trying to drag Hotaru around resulting them to be hit at least ten times by her infamous baka gun.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

"We're here, class~" Narumi sensei sang as the rest walked off the bus. Narumi had his hair tied up into a loose ponytail and was wearing a white shirt with violet ribbons and a pink blouse. He wore white jeans that matched the outfit well. They were playing all morning at the hotel until Narumi sensei told them they're going somewhere fun after lunch. The bus ride was about 20 minutes when they walked in the Minato Mirai 21. It meant "Port of the Future [in] the 21[st century]" and the name was chosen by the public opinion poll. They first went up the Yokohama Land Mark Tower, the tallest building and third tallest structure in Japan standing 296.3 m (972 ft) high. You could see views of Tokyo and Mt. Fuji.

"Mikan, whats wrong?" Yuu asked looking at Mikan who was literally crawling on the floor. She was shaking badly and had tears in her eyes.

"Y-yuu, i-it's so h-high..." When Yuu was thinking of something to cheer her up, Teru helped Mikan up and whispered something that made her laugh. Natsume was 'spying' on what Teru was doing so he walked over and whispered to Teru that his sister is close in fainting and made Teru panic and run to his sister.

"You ok?" Natsume asked, holding Mikan's hand. Mikan just nodded and little and tried to smile but her hazel eyes clearly said she wasn't ok. Natsume sighed and led her over to the windows.

"Don't look down. Just look straight ahead." Mikan listened and saw a breathtaking view of Yokohama, Tokyo and Mt. Fuji. Her eyes grew wide and she started jumping up and down from the view and was shouting random things.

"Hotaru look! Its Mt. Fuji! Wow Yokohama is so big! Let's look for our school!" Hotaru was standing somewhere near and got so irritated she got out her baka canon. All the students ran away from her as she took out her infamous invention and shot at her best friend. Then they went to the Minato Mirai Hall where Narumi sensei bought everyone tickets to the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra. The hall was beautiful. The chandeliers hung on the ceiling. There were more than 2,000 seats with a giant stage. They spent about an hour and a half listening to the concert. After the concert they went to Cosmo World. There were so many rides and it took everyone hours and hours to finish all the rides. They went to a ride called 'Vanish' first. It dives into the water kind of and enters a tunnel where there are lights and a mini-water show that goes off when the train enters the tunnel. The name suit it well since they actually vanish when you go under the water.

"Ahhh! It's so fast!" Mikan was desperately trying to cling onto Natsume, who was obviously sitting next to her. Natsume did look a little annoyed but he kept his cool. When the ride was finally over, Mikan was all stiff and was grasping Natsume's shirt like she's falling off a cliff.

"I-it was s-s-so fast..." Mikan kept mumbling as the group continued walking.

"I think that was EPIC! We should do that again!" Kitsu was shouting while 'skipping.' Anna and Nono sweat-dropped and shook their heads in reply.

"I don't think we should ride that again..." Anna stated looking at Mikan worriedly. Nono nodded and also glanced at Mikan. Ruka was worried about her reaction as well and was trying to think of something that might cheer her up. Teru's head moved faster and thought of an idea quickly.

"Hey Mikan, you wanna play that?" Teru pointed at a small game named 'Shooting Dark Rides'. Mikan absentmindedly nodded and walked over to the game. Everyone else followed and were whining for Narumi sensei to pay for everyone. Hotaru took out her baka gun so Narumi sensei surrendered and paid for everyone. The group cheered and one by one started playing the game. Koko went first and got a bad score so he didn't win anything. Kitsu won a small BB gun, Nono and Anna both won a bunny stuffed animal while Hotaru won a new wallet. Ruka won a small stuffed carrot for his bunny.

"Aww~ Ruka-pyon your so cute! You chose a stuffed carrot? Aw~" Sumire and the others teased while Ruka's face was light red. Seeing his expression they giggled even more. Mikan lost her stiffness and giggled and joked along with the others. When it was her turn, she totally failed the game. She didn't get a single point.

"Wow you really are dumber than me!" Koko teased as the others tried not to laugh. Mikan was close in crying not because of the teasing, but because of her score.

"W-why?" She examined the game and tried to understand the strategy of the game. Natsume sighted and took his place in the game.

"What do you want?" He asked Mikan. Mikan looked startled but soon she smiled sweetly at him and pointed to a cute, black cat stuffed animal. Natsume nodded and started his game. In 3 seconds flat he beat the game with the highest score in the group. Everyone except for Teru, Akemi and Mikan and had their mouths wide open. Mikan and Akemi were clapping widely while Teru just glared holes into him. After that it was already 5, so they chose to ride the tallest ferris wheel in the world, Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris Wheel as their last ride. At the top, all the rides and buildings were all lit up. It was the most stunning sight ever. When the ride was over, it was already 6. They all headed towards their bus when everyone halted on the road with their eyes wide opened.

"T-the bus!"

* * *

**Ok, I admit I haven't updated in such a long time because I'm lazy. I found out that as the number of chapters increase the people looking at them decrease. Please, please, please tell me if there's something you guys don't like. I would be more than happy to change it. I would like to thank krc101 for giving me a review, 20iash, Lolita-chi and souleaterfan963 for putting me on their favorites and 20iash, krc101 and sherina0922 for following me. Thank you all for supporting me and I won't give up! If you guys want to see how Minato Mirai 21 and the Ferris Wheel looks like, please go here: **

** wikipedia/commons/8/82/Cosmo_Clock_21_at_ **

**file:/Users/wonk52167/Desktop/Photos/Nature%20pics%20dat%20i%20like/Minato%20Mirai% **


	7. The Best Way to Cheer Kids Up

**Gomen! I really wanted to update sooner but I couldn't really think of anything to write. I kinda forgot to put Teru and Akemi in this so I hope you'll forgive me...I promise next chapter will be faster and more interesting. But of course how fast I upload depends on how many reviews I get. :)**

* * *

"T-the bus!"

All that was left was the bus's tracks. They students searched around but got no hints to where their bus is.

"The tracks stop halfway." Kitsu called as he landed on the ground.

"Hey, Naru–" Sumire was about to ask what happened when Narumi sensei was no where to be found.

"Great. Our teacher _and_ the bus are both gone. Now what?" Koko asked after 10 minutes of looking around. Everyone just shrugged, their face was blank. Natsume got his phone from his pockets and dialed a few numbers.

"Natsume, who are you calling?" Mikan asked, curious like she always is. Natsume showed her the number and she recognized it right away. Natsume was calling Narumi sensei.

_Riiiinng...riiiinng... riiiinng... riiiinng... riiiinng...I'm sorry but this number is not available at this time._

Natsume closed his phone angrily and shoved it down his pocket. He turned sharply around and started walking.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Mikan asked looking confused. The others looked blankly at him as well.

"Anyone got money? We need to get a taxi." Natsume said simply and continued walking. The others dug into their bags and pockets for money and followed Natsume towards the road. All the taxi's completely ignored them as if they weren't even there.

"Great. We can't use our alices and we can't get a taxi." Nono sighed and hugged Anna tightly.

"Natsume, what do we do now?" Akemi asked Natsume sweetly as he tried to ignore her. He looked around and sighed.

"We got to walk back." Natsume stated simply and started walking again. Everyone else sighed and followed.

* * *

"Are you sure letting the students walk alone is ok?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure."

* * *

"WOW!" Mikan was jumping all over the place. The city was lit up in beautiful lights. Restaurant's lights were in all different colors and creative pictures and names were everywhere. It was very lively and loud but it was very fun for them. They were buying a whole lot of toys, books and snacks.

"You guys should stop eating so many snacks." Sumire scolded the boys who were gorging more than 10 different snacks. They swallowed and laughed.

"I think these food are gonna be way better than the dinner we were _supposed_ to have." Koko stated coolly and continued eating.

"What do you mean by 'the dinner we were supposed to have'?" Sumire asked, glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"We don't know the way to the restaurant. Besides, our 'great' teacher, Narumi, just disappeared."

"But if Narumi sensei didn't disappear, than we wouldn't see and eat all these amazing things!" Koko, Kitsu and Sumire jumped and turned sharply around to the person who spoke.

"Don't sneak up on us!" They all shouted together making Mikan feel small.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She mumbled and quickly crawled away. After 10 more minutes of searching for the restaurant, (or to be more exact, playing and eating,) they finally stopped.

"I'm so tired!" Nono and Anna complained, sitting down on a nearby bench. The others nodded in agreement and sat down on the remaining space of the bench or on the ground.

"Where on earth is the restaurant!?" They all screamed at once.

"There!" Ruka pointed in a direction but no one cared to look.

"Dude, stop teasing us. We really _do_ want to know where the restaurant is." Kitsu sighed closing his eyes.

"No! It's really there!" Everybody jolted up but ended up tripping on each other and fell back down. Ruka sweat-dropped and watched as they one by one got up and looked in the direction Ruka pointed at.

"Oh my god! It's really there!" Yuu exclaimed and the rest ran up to the restaurant.

"I told you so..." Ruka mumbled after the others went into the restaurant.

"Huh. Those idiots." Natsume grumbled as he walked up beside Ruka.

"Natsume, do I look like I tease people?" Ruka asked in dismay.

"You don't want me to answer that." Natsume answered and quickly ran to the restaurant leaving Ruka stuck dumbfounded.

"Natsume! What does that supposed to mean!?" Ruka shouted angrily and ran up to him. They burst out in laughter and chatted happily as they walked inside the restaurant.

_Bang! Bang! _The others stood in a daze. Why are there confetti?

"Narumi sense—" Mikan was cut off by Narumi sensei who was about to explain everything.

"Well you see, I thought it was boring just walking around and telling histories so I decided for you to walk around yourself...but if anything bad happened we were ready to rescue since we use Ms. Yamada's alice to see whats happening." Narumi explained and when he was finally finished he laughed a little and instantly stopped when he felt the glares of the students.

"NARUMI!" They all screamed and jumped on him knocking all the air out of him.

"Hey! Stop! Please! No! Misaki help!" Narumi called for help as the students attacked him.

"This gotta be the best day of my life." Misaki sensei laughed and sat down at a table in the restaurant sipping his tea.

"Misaki you traitor!" Narumi screamed through gasps of breath. _Zap!_ A flash of electricity suddenly made all the students stop.

"Are you kids done yet? Give some respect to you teacher!" Jinno sensei scolded with his cold and strict tone. All the students hesitantly stood up and bowed in apology. Narumi stood up and was not as badly hurt as it looked like when all the students were jumping on him. He coughed a little but smiled at them.

"I bet all of you are pretty full since you ate so many snacks, but eat some of dinner anyways." Narumi sensei said and then all the students moved to their reserved tables. They teachers has their own tables as well in the corner of the restaurant. The waiters and waitresses were zooming around serving dishes and taking orders. For the rest of the night, they spent their time in each others rooms doing their own things.

* * *

"So...your not gonna leave us on the streets alone again, heh Narumi?" Sumire said with a creepy grin while cracking her knuckles.

"But honestly, if you abandon us again it's _you_ who gets hurt in the end." Narumi sensei sweat-dropped and quickly crawled away before any of the students could strangle him again.

"Narumi sensei, where are we going today?" Mikan asked while skipping around. She got no answer so she stopped and stared at Narumi sensei crouching in the corner drawing circles on the ground with his finger.

"Mikan...was I wrong to let you guys go alone yesterday?" Narumi miserably asked.

"Of course not! It was so fun yesterday!" Mikan exclaimed and did some cartwheels. Narumi instantly lit up and they skipped in front of the others hand in hand.

"Whoa, whats up with them?" Kitsu and Koko said observing closely at the two skipping around.

"Who knows. They're always a little crazy. Maybe they ate too much sweets or caffeine." Sumire joked and high-fived the two boys who were laughing their heads off.

"I wonder where we're going today." Yuu asked curiously.

"I don't know but I bet it's gonna be something fun!" Nono and Anna both exclaimed happily and skipped along with Mikan and Narumi. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged but skipped along, of course Natsume and Ruka didn't skip...they have too much pride.

Narumi waited for everyone to get on the bus. This time the seatings were a little different. Teru was sitting next to Mikan while Akemi was sitting next to Natsume. They somehow 'fought' and persuaded to sit next to the two. When everyone climbed onto the bus, Natsume stood up so everyone could see him. He had a silly grin making everyone wonder where they were going.

"Who here likes animals?" Natsume asked scanning the bus. Numerous boys and girls raised their hands not mentioning Mikan. As every second passed, she got more and more excited on where they were going.

"Looks like a lot of people like animals. I bet you guys will like this next trip. We are going to...the Nogeyama Zoo!" Everyone cheered. The girls were squealing in their high pitched voices while some of the boys were cat calling and whistling. Narumi beamed and sat back down on his seat feeling satisfied by the reactions everyone gave. After about 10 minutes on the bus they arrived as everyone grew wild and tried to get a glimpse of the zoo from the windows.

"This is the first time I've actually been to a zoo!" Sumire exclaimed as she was staring from the window.

"Yeah, because we all spent most of our lives in Gakuen Alice. Although Mikan came about...2 or 3 years ago." Koko stated and they all turned to Mikan making her gulp.

"W-what?" She asked uneasily.

"Have you ever been to a zoo?"

"How does zoos look like?"

"How many animals are there?" Millions of questions were thrown at her and she started feeling the world spin. Natsume realized this and quickly caught her in the shoulders and steadied her balance.

"I've never been to a zoo before...but I thought Hotaru did." Mikan said after she recovered from the dizziness.

"Right...she came before Mikan did but she's still from the city." Nono answered with the things she was told before. All the other's attention went to Hotaru, whom was sitting in her seat eating crab. They all went to bother Hotaru instead gaining and big bump from her infamous Baka Gun.

"If you really want to know so much, just go." Hotaru stated and swallowed her crab. The others thought about that and immediately agreed.

"Why are people here all idiots?" Hotaru mumbled to herself while standing up from her seat and followed the others.

"Common everyone! Lets go!" Narumi sensei cheerfully said as he skipped into the gates of the zoo. All the students glanced at each other wondering where their tickets were.

"Oh. I forgot to tell all of you that the entrance is completely free!" Narumi sensei chirped and skipped into the zoo. The students glanced at each other once more and followed their teacher.

"Awww, that Pheasant is sooo cute!" Nono and Anna said as they watched the Pheasants fly around in their cages.

"Their not_ that_ cute, you know." Kitsu said as he casually walked past with both hands resting behind his head.

"Everyone has their own thinking." Yuu defended the two girls because he, too, also thought that the animal looked pretty cute.

"Yeah, Kitsu. Everyone has their own thinking." Anna said sticking a tongue out at Kitsu who was still standing their casually.

"Fine. Whatever." Kitsu smirked and walked away. Anna and Nono continued watching the birds and making comments on them like 'their colors are so beautiful' or 'their tails are sooo cute!.'

"Natsume, these ducks are so sweet." Akemi said hooking her arms in his and leading him to the lake where a family of ducks were peacefully swimming. Natsume took no interest so he shook his arm loose and went to find Mikan. Akemi sighed.

'Another mission failed...'

* * *

"I think you should totally get one of those, right Natsume?" Koko said as he suddenly popped up from behind Mikan and Natsume. Natsume and Mikan were both looking at Lovebirds flying around with their brilliant green wings. Natsume hit Koko's head hard, burned a little of his hair with his alice and scowled at him.

"Don't read my mind, Yome." Koko put out the fire in his air, put both hands up in a surrendering position and shook his head in apology. Whenever Natsume calls his friends by their last name, it means 'talk more and I'll get you when Mikan's not looking.' Mikan chuckled and ran over to the red pandas.

"These red pandas look so much like raccoons." Mikan stated the obvious as she watched them eat bamboo.

"The funny thing is that they don't look like pandas." Ruka went to join Natsume and Mikan after he saw Natsume's dark aura, probably got his mind read by Koko. Mikan nodded and continued to observe. Natsume was taking pictures next to her and Ruka smiled. Natsume has always been a great photographer and Mikan has always been great at observing things in great details. Perfect match.

"Ow. What was that for?" Ruka whined after being punched in the arm lightly from Natsume.

"Stop laughing like a maniac. It's creepy." Natsume said with his stoic expression. After a short pause they both burst in guffaw, hugging their stomachs. Mikan was just watching and sweat dropped. Boys are _so_ hard to understand.

_Snap_

Huh? Mikan turned around and saw Nono and Anna holding their camera.

"Mikan, look." They showed her the picture they just took and saw the picture of the two laughing. Mikan gave them a questioning look while the two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, you usually don't see them laughing this hard—" Anna started.

so we took this picture as a good memory." Nono finished. Honestly, they are such good friends they are basically twins. Mikan smiled and giggled at the picture. She went back to the boys who are now chatting about 'private off topic boy stuff.' Mikan ignored their small chat and went in the middle of the boys. She grinned widely at then as she hooked her arms around their and continued to look around the zoo. There were exactly 1416 with approximately 100 species. Mikan's goal was to look at all of them at least once including Mandarin Ducks, Cranes, Red Pandas, Chimpanzees, Hamadryas Baboons, Reptiles, Lion, Tigers, Tanuki (Raccoon Dogs), Badgers, Pheasants, Love Birds, Zebras, Giraffes, Flamingos, Camels, Ruffed Lemurs, White-mantled Black Colobus, Black-capped Capuchins, Swans, Ducks, Kagus, Penguins, Wallaby, Deer, Eagles, Owls, Condors, Bears and Tokyo Bitterlings (Rhodeus). Thats not even half of the animals and I bet your already overwhelmed with names.

"Hey are you guys planning to see the _whole_ zoo?" Koko asked as he walked past them. Natsume and Ruka used their extra hand and pointed at Mikan who was still linking arms with them. Koko laughed and nodded his head. He already knew the answer since he could read minds but it was priceless seeing them like that. He continued giggling as he walked away when Sumire went up to them.

"Did you guys know there's a part of this zoo called the Makigahara Children's Z–" Sumire tried asking but Natsume and Ruka darted to her and quickly shut her up by putting their hands on her mouth and didn't care if she was practically spitting on their hands. They stared at Mikan nervously as she lit up even more and declared she's going to the Makigahara Children's Zoo as well. Natsume and Ruka wiped their hands on their pants and sighed heavily. Looks like it's gonna be a long walk.

'She's so childish' The both thought as they stared at her skipping and stopping once in a while observing the rare animals. They smiled at her and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

**So...I got 4 reviews so far. Better than the first 5 chapters but don't you guys give opinions anymore? I don't have mind reading alices and even if I do i can't read your minds through the internet. Give me your opinions or else I don't know what to write! **


	8. Last Day

**Sorry for the super late update! Gomen and I hope you like this new chapter! Happy late New Year and really late Christmas!**

* * *

"Natsume~" Mikan called sweetly as they walked around the Chinatown. Today was their last day in Yokohama and they were going back to Tokyo the next. Narumi sensei decided to take them to the Yokohama Chinatown for shopping and for eating the snacks there.

"Hn?" Natsume asked with a bored tone. Mikan was zooming everywhere since she was from the countryside.

"Natsume~let's go into that shop~" She begged with her best puppy eyes. Natsume just _couldn't_ say no so he sighed in agreement. Mikan jumped in joy and hooked her arm in his.

"Mikan, why don't we go there?" Teru pointed as he took her free hand. Natsume glared furiously at Teru and pulled Mikan closer to him. Teru kept his smile but it never reached his eyes. His eyes were angry and jealous and he kept his firm grip on Mikan's arm and made her yelp softly. The tension between the two became so thick Mikan started to suffocate. Instead of standing there, she placed a smile on her face and walked forward.

"We're getting nowhere just standing there! I wanna go there!" She pointed happily and dragged the two boys along.

"Look, this is so cute~" Mikan said as she looked through small keychains. A certain keychain caught her eyes. It was a lock with a heart key. The boys immediately took this chance.

"I'll but it for you." They both firmly said. Mikan stared at them for a while and decided she didn't want it anymore.

"Are you sure Mikan?" They asked and glared at each other. Mikan nodded and smiled. She linked arms with them again and led them to find Hotaru.

"Mikan, Natsume, Teru, would you please tell the other students that we're going to meet in the middle of the Chinatown in 10 minutes?" Narumi sensei asked with a big grin splattered on his face. Mikan eagerly nodded while Teru and Natsume just shrugged. Again, they were both pulled away by Mikan who went to find the rest of their class.

"Guys! Narumi sensei said that we have to meet in the middle of Chinatown in 10 minutes." Mikan beamed as she finally found the rest of her class in a Japanese restaurant. Natsume checked his watch and sighed.

"There's only 5 more minutes." Natsume said and watched as the others shooed them off. He opened his palm and stretched out his fingers.A small fire danced around on his palm. The others immediately stood up and followed Mikan to the middle of Chinatown.

"Natsume, you shouldn't threaten them like that." Natsume looked irritated but didn't answer. Mikan saw a vein pop on his head and she quickly shut up.

"Yo, Narumi. What do you want?" Kitsu and Koko asked in a 'polite' way, as they call it.

"Well, I thought we would go to the Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise." Narumi sensei said with his usual big smile.

"Sea paradise? Sounds cool to me." Sumire said excitedly as everyone else bustled on the bus. About 30 minutes later they arrived at the Sea Paradise. The second they stepped out out of the bus, they got a feeling they won't ever be able to finish riding it.

"It's so big..." Everyone chorused as they stared into the gates.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go in~" Narumi skipped happily into the gates as the students followed excitedly.

"I wanna go there!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume to the Aqua Museum. Natsume couldn't help but smile a little at his girlfriend's childish acts. She just hasn't changed at all in those 2 years.

"Natsume, come on!" Mikan said impatiently as she waited for Natsume to catch up with her. He just smiled lovingly at her but didn't speed up. They tried looking at all the animals which has over 500 different varieties of fish with more than 100,000 sea creatures in all but that was sort of impossible so Mikan just had to be contented with half of that. They walked into an undersea viewing tunnel while Mikan was pointing at fishes she thought was 'cool' but it was 'ugly' for Natsume and earned a good whack on the head by his beloved girlfriend.

"The dolphin performance will be starting shortly." The speakers announced and anyone could easily spot a brunette dragging a raven haired boy to the dolphin shows.

"I just _have _to watch this so no complaints." Mikan strictly told Natsume as she dragged him _again _around the aquarium.

"WOW!" Mikan exclaimed as the found a seat just when the show was starting. Mikan watched intently at the beautiful creatures dancing on the waters.

"You guys came here as well?" A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Koko." Natsume said as he turned to his mind-reading friend. He pointed to the brunette who's still watching so intently she barely noticed her other friends. Koko and Kitsu nodded understandingly and watched the show with them. The show lasted for about half an hour and right after the show they went to the amusement park part of the Sea Paradise.

"Oh. My. God. I have got to ride that ride!" Sumire squealed as she ran to Blue Fall, an exhilarating vertical fall amusement at 107 meters high. Koko eagerly nodded and followed Sumire to the ride.

"Aren't you going?" Natsume asked looking at his girlfriend that's scared stiff on her spot.

"U-uh...no thanks." She quickly said and _almost _successfully ran away but her 'beloved' boyfriend dragged her by the wrist all the way to the ride.

"NOO~! I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Mikan screamed frantically as she struggled on her seat.

"Someone please shut her up." Sumire grumbled and shot a death glare at Koko.

"Why are you glaring at me!? I can't shut her up...but _Natsume_ can." Koko added playfully and glanced at Natsume. Natsume sighed deeply and whispered something into her ear. After Natsume finished whispering something Mikan immediately stopped struggling and shut up. After a brief moment, Koko burst out laughing and hugged his tummy.

"What?" Sumire asked confused by the actions of the two.

"H-he s-said t-that if she doesn't stop then he'll tell others how much she eats!" Koko said between laughs and Mikan immediately turned bright red. She tried to stomp on his foot but he pulled it away since he knew what she's thinking. Koko continued to laugh until they heard the _ding _of the bell indicating the ride is about to start. Mikan's face became pale. They went up slowly and slowly getting higher and higher.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." Mikan kept reminding herself but when they reached the top, it went down fast and it wouldn't go all the way down. It would stop halfway and go back up and come back down. When the ride ended, (finally I should add) Mikan was close in fainting.

"Natsume, I don't want to ride things like that ever again!" Mikan said, more like begged and was more than relieved when Natsume nodded. Sumire and Koko, on the other hand, was satisfyingly laughing.

"That was so fun!" Koko and Sumire chorused and made Mikan even more sick. Suddenly her face lit up. At the end of the road there was a stand of small boxes of pink cotton candy, except they weren't really cotton candy.

"I want Howalon!" Mikan pouted as she hooked her arm on Natsume's and made her cutest puppy eyes she could master.

'Girls are truly evil...' Koko and Natsume both thought but Natsume just couldn't say no to her since she'll bug him for the rest of the day. He sighed and nodded and was dragged _again _by Mikan.

"Hey Natsume, exactly how many times have you been dragged by Mikan?" Koko asked after 'accidentally' reading his mind. Natsume sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe...I don't know, 50 times?" Natsume exaggerated and continued walking with Mikan until they reached the little stand. She paid 9 rabbits and took the box.

"Um...I thought Howalons are only sold in Central Town." Mikan wondered out loud and got surprised by the one selling it.

"Of course! It's especially made for you, Mikan." Narumi sensei said as he took off his hat revealing his blonde hair.

"Mikan-chan!" Nono, Anna and Yuu called as they popped out from behind him.

"Narumi sensei!? Thank you guys so much!" Mikan squealed as she jumped up and gave them a group hug. Narumi hugged her up and spun her around holding her waist. Mikan was laughing along with Narumi sensei but Natsume was ticked off.

"Narumi, freaking put her down already." Natsume growled between his teeth and emitted a dark aura. Narumi stopped spinning her and put her down but he was still hugging her.

"Looks like someone is angry~" Narumi sang as he laughed and Mikan sang along as well. Natsume's aura naturally got darker and he carried Yoichi who was with them the whole time.

"Yoichi, alice." Natsume whispered to him and Yoichi understood immediately. **(A/N: Don't underestimate a child's brain.) **A strand of his front hair stood straight on it's end and an aura started to form around him. Evil spirits formed around him and flew straight to Mikan. Mikan completely freaked out and went to the first person that popped up in her mind: Natsume. She hugged him tight and refused to open her eyes. After all, her biggest fear is ghosts. Natsume gave a faint smirk but only for a second.

"Wahhh~ Yoichi is so mean!" Mikan cried as she buried her face in Natsume's chest.

"Guess I should have told you earlier that wasn't a good idea." Koko smirked directly at Natsume. Natsume glared back and held out his palm with a small ball of fire. Koko read his mind and gulped hard.

'Say another freaking word and I'll turn you to ashes.'

'Why does he have to be that violent?' Koko thought but nodded quickly but too bad. It was too late.

"Natsume...you made Yoichi do that?" Mikan asked in a sweet but deadly tone while cracking her knuckles.

'This is gonna be good.' The others thought as somehow everyone magically appeared to watch the 'scene of bloodshed.' Hotaru got her beloved camera ready. Everyone would want to see _The_ Natsume Hyuuga get beaten up by Mikan, famous of her innocence. Yoichi tugged at Mikan's shirt and pointed at Natsume and looked at her with his sweet eyes.

"Natsume..." Mikan scowled and stepped on Natsume's foot; hard. Really, really hard. Natsume winced but refused to make a sound since he's on that damn tape of Hotaru's. Mikan was completely useless in hurting Natsume so she focused on scolding him instead. Hotaru gave up on the two and bought canned crab instead, of course forcing the poor Ruka to pay.

"Natsume you shouldn't teach Yoichi to do these things. He's still very young and you teaching him to do bad stuff!" Mikan yapped on and on and as each second passed Natsume got grumpier. He would never hurt her but he felt so much like shutting her mouth.

"Ok, ok! Would you shut up already, Polka?" Natsume snapped in his cold tone, that tone he didn't use on her for a long time. Mikan stopped talking and just stared at his eyes. They were irritated and a little angry.

"Mikan, you alright?" Teru said as he spotted Mikan walking behind Natsume with her head down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mikan tried smiling but any normal person can read her emotions.

"I know your not. Wanna come with me?" Teru held out his hand expecting Mikan to take it right away but she hesitated. Natsume was close in punching this guy right in the face.

'God loves me. A perfect punching bag...' Natsume thought and emitted a deadly aura. When he was just about to kick Teru, Akemi suddenly appeared behind him and hooked her arms with his.

"Natsume, please can you go to that shop with me? The owner is really mean but I want a necklace." Akemi begged and pulled Natsume to the shop. Mikan watched but said nothing, neither did she follow them. She took Teru's hand and followed him to an attraction.

"This is Japan's first surf coaster that swings out over the water." Teru explained and dragged her to line up. About 10 minutes of lining up it was their turn. They climbed in on the front two seats and buckled up. Mikan was stiff and shaking a little since it's her first time riding this. She was a countryside girl before she came here, after all. They heard the announcement saying to put on seat belts at all times during the ride and to hold on to the railing. Mikan held onto the railing like she was falling from the sky. The ride started out slow, as they went up to the top it was dramatically slow and Mikan closed her eyes tight, knowing whats coming next. As they reached the top, the coaster fell down on top speed. If you ever want to hear a really loud scream, go on a roller coaster with Mikan. **(A/N: I don't recommend it.)** Mikan shrieked at her highest volume the whole time. She was holding Teru so tight that her nails dug into his skin. He yelped a little but didn't move his hand.

"That was so scary..." Mikan mumbled as they got off the ride.

"It _was_ a little high, but it wasn't that scary." Teru said as they waddled to the others.

"Wow. What got you guys all wet?" Nono asked as she examined them. They were soaked from head to toe and Mikan was shivering a little.

"We went on that ride." Teru pointed to the ride they just rode. Natsume grunted unhappily and walked away with a deadly aura around him.

"Well, someone's jealous." Ruka chuckled and followed his best friend.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Mikan asked tilting her head in confusion. She looked so cute in that position and made Teru want to kiss her right on the spot. Everyone else giggled at her obliviousness.

"Let's ride 2 more rides. Narumi just called me and said we have about an hour left." Yuu said straightening his glasses. Nono and Anna nodded excitedly and Mikan joined them. They went onto Merry-Go-Round for some pictures and to calm them down a little from being to hyper. The Merry-Go-Round was beautifully lit with thousands of lights. After the Merry-Go-Round they went on the water chute ride where there were staffs acrobatics to watch.

"We still have about 15 more minutes." Yuu told the others after finishing the 2 rides.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Nono and Anna chorused excitedly as they ran to the souvenir shops. The girls squealed in delight while the boys sighed.

"Make sure you carry our bags." Hotaru told the boys coldly and followed the other girls.

"Who wants to get hit by her baka gun?" Koko asked and got silence as a response.

"Then lets go." Koko sighed and ran to catch up with the other boys following.

15 minutes later the girls came out with satisfied grins while the boys were carrying mountains of clothes and accessories.

"Girls can really buy anything." The boys chorused and sighed earning a whack each from Hotaru's baka cannon. When they reached the hotel it was dinner time. They went to their tables and started eating and chatting just like the nights before. Natsume secretly slipped a small box to Mikan. Mikan looked at him confusingly but obeyed when he told her to open it. It was the same keychain she saw in the shop.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan hugged him tight but pulled away after a minute.

"Hey, lets play truth or dare!" Sumire suggested after they finished dinner with her usual adventurous attitude.

"That's a great idea!" Koko and Kitsu chorused and followed Sumire. The others nodded in agreement. They walked and stopped right in front of a mini forest behind the hotel.

"Ok. Who wants to start?" Ruka raised his hand which surprised the others.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sumire nodded and motioned him to move away so they're out of earshot. Ruka obeyed and moved away.

"Hey, lets dare him to..." The others threw in suggestions until they all agreed on something. Sumire called Ruka to come back and they all grinned at him.

"You have to make 5 cute poses and Hotaru will take pictures. _And _you have to wear whatever we tell you to without complaints." Sumire said with evilness in her eyes. Hotaru smiled sweetly at him with her camera out indicating they can start any minute.

"U-um...can I do it when we get back to the academy?" Ruka asked nervously glancing at Hotaru every now and then.

"Sure." Ruka sighed with a little relief.

"Ok, we'll go right and everyone has to go at least once _to night_." Sumire said strictly eyeing everyone. The others nodded.

"Why don't we mix it with a bravery test? Just truth or dare is too boring." Anna suggested and the others nodded. The game went on until it reached Mikan.

"Um...I'll choose dare." Mikan said and move away. After 2 minutes Sumire called her to come back.

"We dare you to walk once around the forest and come back with a Sakura petal." Sumire announced and Mikan hesitantly agreed.

"There won't be any ghosts in there...right?" Mikan said with a small.

"Of course not, silly. Just go in. It's perfectly safe." Sumire said and gave her a small lamp. They dragged her in front of a small opening the trees gave and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go on Mikan. It's not scary." Nono told her and gave her a small push.

Mikan took a deep breath and walked into the trees welcomed by an eerie darkness.

* * *

**Well...I wonder what will happen to her? Probably nothing at all and she comes back safely but without some danger there's nothing good to read about. :P Thank you sakura haruka for giving me those ideas. Looks like I put all of them together. Also, thank you all who help voted for the place! Remember: more reviews = update faster so please review! **


End file.
